Pastel Goth
by EnglishTelephone
Summary: Todo el mundo está encantado con el nuevo profesor adjunto de Historia Universal. ¡Si hasta tiene un club de fans! Sí, todo el mundo excepto Alfred Jones, que sabe que esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre lleva Ivan Braginsky en la cara no es más que una fachada. AmeRus. GerITa. FrAin.
1. Ivan Braginsky

Hello! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia publicada aquí

y mi primera historia de Hetalia. Hace mucho tiempo que

no escribía fanfics, así que estoy muy emocionada, además

que es de mi extraña pareja favorita del fandom... ¡RusAme!

Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **nada de Hetalia me pertenece; si fuera así el GerIta ya sería canon.

Desde luego, las clases de Historia Universal podían llegar a ser la cosa más aburrida del mundo, o al menos, así era para Alfred, quien, sentado en última fila y al lado de la ventana, miraba por ella, más dormido que despierto, mientras la monótona y lenta voz de su profesor lo llevaba al mundo de los sueños.

No debemos tomarlo a mal, Alfred realmente _amaba_ la historia, y era en primer lugar la razón por la que aquella había sido una de las asignaturas elegidas al rellenar su matrícula, pero en serio... ¿por qué no podía tener un profesor un poco más... _enrollado? _Entendía perfectamente que el señor Greenleaf tuviera la edad de Tutankamon y que sus métodos de enseñanza no fueran los más novedosos, pero tal vez si no fuera tan jodidamente... tedioso escucharlo, aquella asignatura se le haría, no solo a él, a todos los que impartían aquella clase bastante más llevadera. Por suerte, cuando Alfred creía que ya no podría soportar más su estado de somnolencia y se iba a quedar dormido contra el frío cristal, la campana sonó ruidosamente, sacándole del mundo de los sueños de golpe y porrazo.

Sin dilación, el muchacho se levantó de un salto, bostezando de manera poco disimulada y comenzando a recoger los libros a toda velocidad, no porque estuviese preocupado por si llegaba tarde a la próxima clase -porque resulta que ahora tenía una merecida hora de descanso- sino más bien porque estaba seguro de que si se quedaba demasiado rato en el aula estaría somnoliento el resto del día (y por qué mentir, porque tenía un hambre que podría haber hecho correr aterrado a cualquier animal más o menos grande de esa zona), y no era el único; el resto de sus compañeros de clase estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él. Pero al parecer. Aquel no era su día de suerte, porque antes de que el primer alumno pudiera salir por la puerta, la suave voz del profesor se alzó un momento para detenerlo, alegando que tenía que hacer un importante anuncio y que todos debían escucharlo. Alfred chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, deteniendo sus movimientos, pues de cualquier forma ya había terminado de recoger, dispuesto a irse en cuanto el profesor hiciera su _estúpido estúpido_ anuncio.

—Bueno, chicos —comenzó el hombre con esa maldita tranquilidad que lo tranquilizaba— Como sabréis (y si no lo sabéis ya os lo digo yo) todos los años por estas fechas, el instituto acoge a varios profesores en prácticas de diferentes asignaturas para que aprendan en tan prestigiosa institución de enseñanza cómo ser verdaderos profesionales. Así pues, da la casualidad de que este año, uno de los departamentos que acogerá a uno de los profesores en prácticas es el de Historia, así que mañana mismo conoceréis a la persona que durante dos meses enteros nos acompañará en nuestras clases e incluso impartirá algunas. Sé que a algunos les parecerá una pérdida de tiempo y que interrumpirá con el transcurso de la asignatura —y al decir esto con aquel tono de voz, ligeramente escalofriante para alguien de esa edad y considerado bastante amable, dejó claro que que él era quien lo pensaba— pero hay que ayudar a las futuras generaciones, así que no hay más remedio.

El aula no tardó en llenarse de un continuo murmullo constante, todos con un tema en común... ¿Quién sería el profesor adjunto?

*

La cafetería estaba llena a rebosar, pero eso no impidió a Alfred hacerse un hueco hasta la comida, bandeja en mano, y llenarla hasta casi formar una pequeña torre, teniendo que hacer malabares con ella hasta llegar a la mesa donde todos sus amigos estaban ya sentados, metidos en un intenso debate acerca de cuál sería la nueva casa donde quedar a jugar a los videojuegos ahora que la madre de Kiku se había hartado de tenerlos casi la mitad de los días de la semana rondando por su casa, haciendo ruido y comiéndose todas las reservas de la alacena (y eso había ido _totalmente por Alfred)._

—Oh, Al, llegas en un momento estupendo. ¿Crees que mamá dejará que vengan a casa este sábado? Digo, ahora que no podemos ir a la de Kiku...—preguntó su hermano Matthew a la vez que él se sentaba al lado de Arthur, haciendo su bandeja a un lado para colocar la propia, tan a rebosar que los alimentos parecían a punto de derrumbarse sobre él.

—Ah, creo que mamá no estará en casa este fin de semana, tiene un viaje de negocios... De seguro podemos ir sin tener por qué pedirle permiso.

—Pero Al, no creo que sea buena ide...—Matt no pudo terminar la frase, porque enseguida su gemelo comenzó a hablar, y su tono de voz era mucho más alto que el de casi todos sus amigos, así que tapó por completo cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir.

—¿Sabéis qué? Al parecer va a venir un profesor en prácticas que va a aprender del viejo de Historia Universal. En serio, ¿qué demonios va a aprender de él? ¿Cómo aburrirnos hasta la muerte?

—Ve~, es cierto —exclamó Feliciano entonces, pues él también impartía esa clase con Alfred, aunque estaba sentado en la otra punta del aula, según el profesor para evitar que se distrajera mirando por la ventana, aunque era sabido por todos que el italiano se distraía aún más con el estudiante alemán de intercambio que tenía sentado delante— La verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo será... Si es un profesor en prácticas debe de ser joven, ¿no? Recién salido de la universidad o algo así...

—¡Mucho mejor si es joven! Así seguro que no será una momia que nos maldiga con su... _encantamiento del sueño—_ tras decir esto, con un tono de voz que pretendía ser aterrador pero que salió más bien como una especie de quejido (y esto no era su culpa, obviamente, es solo que no se había desarrollado tan pronto como el resto y aún le estaba cambiando la voz. Pero, ¡eh!, al menos su pene había ido creciendo en aquellos años y había alcanzado un tamaño bastante decente) y se metió la mitad de una hamburguesa en la boca.

Arthur comenzó a quejarse entonces porque una de sus porciones de pizza había caído sobre su comida, llenando de viscoso queso grasoso lo que sea que hubiese en el tupper que había traído de su casa, lleno por supuesto de _deliciosa comida casera hecha por su madre y que nadie nunca quería comer porque era tan solo para paladares exquisitos_. Entonces Alfred se encogió de hombros, alegando que él nunca había pretendido estropear su comida, y que de todas formas le había hecho un favor porque seguro que comer la comida de su madre con cualquier cosa era mejor que comerla sola. Y por supuesto, comenzaron a pelearse y a gritarse y ellos eran grandes amigos, y claro, los grandes amigos sino pelean cada cinco minutos no pueden ser llamados grandes amigos, pero al final se detuvieron porque Francis se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados para saludar y Arthur encontró mejor adversario contra el que pelear.

Era evidente que el grupo de amigos de Alfred era bastante variopinto, pues distaban mucho de parecerse en personalidad, y ni hablar de aspecto o nacionalidad. Alfred y Matthew eran los únicos verdaderamente norteamericanos de la mesa, aunque en realidad Matt había sido criado casi la mitad de su vida en Canadá porque se había marchado con su padre tras el divorcio, o más bien, su padre se lo había llevado con la excusa de que no era justo que él no pudiera ver a sus hijos crecer y que como eran gemelos si podía convivir con uno sería como verlos a los dos, lo que por supuesto no tenía ningún sentido.

Arthur Kirkland era inglés, pero llevaba toda su vida en Nueva York, casi tanto tiempo como llevaba siendo amigo del estadounidense, desde que en infantil el de las cejas se había subido a su espalda y obligado a llevarlo por todo el patio a caballito porque Alfred proclamaba ser un héroe, entonces él era un _sir_ y todo el mundo sabía que los _sires están por encima de los héroes porque han sido nombrados por la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. _Todo esto se había prolongado durante la mayor parte de su infancia, hasta que Al se había cansado y había dejado de hablarle por dos días, hasta que el inglés había ido a su casa a decirle que era mejor que le hablase de nuevo porque nunca encontraría a ningún otro amigo que fuera _sir, _y como el otro sabía que era lo más cerca que estaría de escuchar una disculpa volvieron a ser amigos, obviamente con ocasionales riñas por el carácter malhumorado, posesivo y en ocasiones sobreprotector de Arthur. 

Por otro lado estaba Kiku Honda, un callado muchacho japonés que se había mudado a la ciudad cuando estaban en quinto de primaria y que en toda calidad de héroe Alfred había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños porque sabía que el niño no tenía ningún amigo y bueno... tenía aquella pequeña consola que siempre llevaba consigo y que le fascinaba hasta extremos insospechados. Y la verdad, Kiku había sido todo sonrisas y amabilidad cuando se la había pedido prestada y ni siquiera se había enfadado cuando la había roto, pero aún así el estadounidense se había sentido mal y con el dinero que llevaba ahorrando le compró una nueva a Kiku, cuando originalmente iba a ser para él.

También había amigos más recientes, que había conocido en el mismo instituto, como Feliciano Vargas, un muchacho de origen italiano más interesado en comer y en dormir que en cualquier otra cosa (algo con lo que se había sentido identificado de alguna manera), Antonio Fernández, un muchacho español siempre alegre y amable, aunque extremadamente pervertido y Francis Bonnefoy, un rubio francés que Arthur detestaba con pasión, aunque nunca le había quedado claro por qué exactamente. Aunque claro, a Arthur no parecía caerle bien mucha gente, la verdad.

Todos ellos se conocían ya desde hacía algún tiempo y eran gente con la que Alfred se llevaba bien en mayor o menor medida. Cada cual tenía su forma de ser y sus costumbres extrañas, pero dentro de lo que cabía eran gente _normal, _gente con la que compartir gustos y aficiones y que, sobre todo, eran sus amigos. Porque para el americano, que era una persona extremadamente sociable, era importante que todos fueran sus amigos, o al menos lo conocieran y tuvieran una opinión decente de él, ¿y cómo no iban a tenerla? Si él era completamente _increíble._ Durante unos instantes, antes de levantarse para ayudar a Matt a separar a Arthur y Francis antes de que comenzaran una guerra de comida y los expulsaran, el muchacho se preguntó si el joven profesor adjunto que conocería al día siguiente sería alguien tan agradable como el resto de su grupo.

Por fin, la hora de Historia Universal había llegado, y era más que obvio que el ambiente no era el mismo que el de otros días, en los que los estudiantes parecían haber entrado en el mismísimo infierno. De hecho, había algo de entusiasmo mal reprimido y un gran murmullo se extendía por todo el salón. Los alumnos no paraban de hacer conjeturas y Alfred, desde su sitio pudo ver como Feli había logrado establecer una conversación con el alemán que tanto captaba su atención, probablemente preguntándose también cómo demonios sería el profesor en prácticas. Pronto, el típico idiota que se queda en la puerta para avisar si viene o no el profesor exclamó que ya se acercaban y su cara de asombro era más que evidente.

Todos se apresuraron a ocupar sus asientos con rapidez, luciendo -que no siendo- como buenos alumnos por una vez en su vida. El señor Greenleaf miró con ojo crítico el aula, pareciendo satisfecho con la disposición de todo y se giró para hablar con la figura que aún se ocultaba detrás del marco de la puerta.

—Bueno, chicos... —comenzó el anciano profesor entrando en la clase— como os veo bastante impacientes, no voy a tardar más en presentaros a vuestro nuevo profesor. ¡No un sustituto, solo está aquí para aprender!— exclamó un poco a la defensiva— Por favor, poneos en pie para saludar como es debido a Ivan Braginsky.

Todos obedecieron, mirando hacia la puerta con curiosidad y... wow. Realmente. Wow. Alfred pudo oír como a algunos muchachos se le caían los calzoncillos desde su lugar y había que admitirlo... no era para menos. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en él, pero era difícil decidir por dónde empezar a mirar. Para empezar, el hombre era increíblemente alto -no es que fuera un muro o algo así, pero había que admitirlo, por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza y media a Alfred- y tenía un cuerpo ancho, con hombros recios. Su rostro era bastante atractivo, quitando por supuesto aquella nariz demasiado ancha que decoraba el centro de este, y su piel era tan blanca que parecía translúcida. Tenía el pelo muy muy rubio, de este rubio casi blanco, cortador de forma angulosa e incluso rapado por un costado, lo que le daba cierto aspecto de tío duro que combinaba perfectamente con el pendiente en forma de cruz de su lóbulo derecho, conectado con una cadena en la parte de arriba de su oreja, aunque no tanto con aquella sonrisa que portaba y que de no ser por el resto de accesorios y su ropa -una sudadera negra con el nombre de un grupo y un dibujo ligeramente macabro en el centro y los pantalones negros pegados y rotos, rematados con una bufanda tan blanca como la nieve- le hubiera hecho parecer un niño pequeño e inocente. Se notaba muy joven y bastante amable, y ya podía escuchar como algunos chavales de su clase parecían a punto de desmayarse de la emoción cuando se colocó en el centro de la clase para presentarse.

—Buenos días —comenzó, con un acento fuerte y duro, que Alfred supuso que se trababa de ruso por el nombre del profesor— Soy Ivan Braginsky y espero poder aprender mucho y enseñaros también.

Su voz era sorprendentemente suave, casi infantil y aquello le produjo un escalofrío al rubio, que lo vio ligeramente... espeluznante para alguien de ese tamaño y con esa forma de vestir. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y tampoco tuvo la oportunidad, porque entonces un chico de la clase comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, de manera más que evidente.

—Oh, tío... Tienes voz de niña, ¿acaso eres gay? —preguntó con un tono completamente estúpido que pretendía ser burlesco.

Alfred temió que el profesor adjunto se echase a llorar o algo (porque eso era lo que solían hacer los sustitutos) y el rápidamente formado club de fans de Ivan Braginsky lo apuñaló con la mirada. El chico de la broma, ante tanto repentino odio, se hundió un poco en su silla, aunque sin dejar su sonrisa chulesca.

—¡Evans!— gritó el profesor Greenleaf escandalizado, rojo como un tomate —¿Te parecen esas maneras de tratar a tu...

—No, no se preocupe, señor Greenleaf —dijo entonces Braginsky, aún con ese tono extremadamente suave y esa sonrisa en la cara.

Sin embargo, todos se congelaron, porque su manera de hablar había dejado las temperaturas de la clase bajo cero, y su sonrisa era fría y cruda, como si de alguna forma escondiese algo más. Además, sus ojos (Alfred no podía distinguirlos desde allí... ¿eran azules? ¿grises?) parecían dos bloques de hielo y el resto de alumnos casi podría haber jurado que un aura negra se había formado a su alrededor.

—Así que Evans... —empezó el nuevo profesor, mientras se acercaba lenta e inexorablemente a la mesa del muchacho— Piensas que porque hablo de forma tranquila y educada tengo voz de niña y soy gay, ¿verdad? Ah, pero eso no es nada amable que decir... ¿Acaso tus padres no te han enseñado modales?

—S-s-sí...

—Entonces obviamente, es que tú debes de ser algo estúpido para no haberlos aprendido correctamente... Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podremos repasar esas lecciones durante mi estancia aquí, querido.—Braginsky había apoyado su mano en el pupitre de manera calmada, y jugueteaba con uno de los bolígrafos del chico, que de repente parecía tremendamente afilado en sus manos.— ¿O prefieres que te ayude a mejorarlos en clases particulares?

A Evans parecía a punto de darle un infarto, pero tuvo la suficiente consciencia para apresurarse a negar repetidamente con la cabeza. Más tarde lo negaría, pero incluso podían verse sus ojos brillantes y húmedos y parecía sorprendente que aún no se hubiera hecho pis encima. Por suerte, no ocurrió nada más, no hubo ningún desmembramiento ni ninguna clase de apuñalamiento ni muerte violenta. El nuevo profesor simplemente regresó enfrente de la clase de nuevo con una sonrisa normal y ocupó una silla al lado del señor Greenleaf, quien parecía bastante consternado, al igual que el resto de la clase.

—Siento si lo he interrumpido, señor, pero soy defensor de que no hay que gritarle a los alumnos. Una simple regañina, suave pero enérgica parece bastar, según muchos estudios. Estoy seguro de que Evans no volverá a comportarse así, ¿verdad? -preguntó clavando su mirada en el chaval, que volvió a negar, completamente aterrado.— ¿Ve? Ahora, ya no le molestaré más, estoy deseoso de aprender y tomar nota.

El viejo parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir nerviosamente y se levantó para comenzar la clase mientras Braginsky lo miraba con verdadero entusiasmo, tomando nota en su cuaderno, que por cierto, tenía un campo de girasoles en la tapa. Tal vez era por los nervios o porque realmente se estaba esforzando por impresionar al profesor en prácticas, pero la explicación del señor Greenleaf no fue ni la mitad de aburrida que solía ser. Sin embargo, nadie en la clase prestó atención, demasiado ocupados manteniendo la mirada en el misterioso Ivan Braginsky.

—¡Te lo juro, Arttie, ese tío es la cosa más aterradora y guay que ha pasado por la sala de profesores! —exclamó Alfred, casi con chiribitas en sus ojos— ¡Casi hace que el imbécil de Evans se meara encima!

—Ve~Es cierto, es cierto... Cuando se levantó casi me pongo a llorar yo también, es tan aterrador...—secundó Feli.

Justo entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa, el susodicho profesor pasó a su lado, todo sonrisas amables y voz suave, caminando al lado del señor Greenleaf como un niño entusiasmado, e incluso les agitó la mano en forma de saludo, probablemente reconociéndolos de su primera clase, lo cual le provocó un escalofrío de miedo y disgusto a Feliciano.

—Bueno, yo no diría que es aterrador, tal vez un poco grande... Pero tiene pinta de simpático.—expresó Arthur, abriendo su taquilla para sacar un par de libros— Y me gusta la ropa que lleva...

—¡No es simpático, da miedo! —se quejó el italiano de nuevo, sin dejar de temblar, mientras Alfred se apoyaba contra la fila de taquillas metálicas, pensativo.

—¿Creéis que le caeré bien? —preguntó de repente, mirando a los dos profesores alejarse- Es cierto que da algo de miedo, pero seguro que no es mala gente en el fondo y tal vez pueda subir mis notas en Historia si consigo que seamos amigos, ¿no?

—¿No crees que sería mejor que estudiases más para subir tus notas?— apuntó el inglés, mirándolo de forma acusatoria-

—¡Pero así es más fácil! Además, mamá ya está bastante descontenta con mis notas, una ayudita no me vendría nada mal...

—¡Eso no es nada honesto! ¡Y solo es un profesor adjunto, dudo que pueda intervenir en tus not...! —comenzó a quejarse Arthur, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca mientras Alfred iba hacia la cafetería a buscar algo de comer, preguntándose si a Ivan le gustaría Metallica.


	2. El partido

Si había algo que destacaba del instituto masculino _**J. F. Kennedy**_ era su equipo de fútbol. Tras varios años siendo campeón de la copa Starky, el campeonato jugado por todos los institutos de Washington D.C, se había ganado un lugar entre los diez mejores equipos juveniles de Estados Unidos, y todos sus jugadores se encontraban fichados por las grandes universidades para cuando terminasen la preparatoria. Era de esperar, por lo tanto, que cada partido fuera esperado con gran expectación y emoción, tanto por alumnos como por profesores, orgullosos de esos aventajados deportistas. El equipo además, tenía gran popularidad entre el resto de institutos, y muchas chicas de escuelas cercanas iban a animarlos, enamoradas de sus jugadores.

Entre sus estrellas más destacadas se encontraba el capitán Antonio Fernández, que no solo sobresalía por su increíble juego de pies y sus inteligentes estrategias, sino por su resplandeciente sonrisa y por sus ojos verdes; Lovino Vargas, el pichichi del equipo, de carácter difícil pero irresistible encanto y precioso acento y los hermanos alemanes Ludwig y Gilbert Beilschmidt, organizados e infalibles defensas que se combinaban perfectamente en el juego incluso si fuera del campo eran tan incompatibles como el agua y el aceite.

Aquella tarde, los _Tomates, _nombre del equipo por decisión unánime, ya que el capitán solía llamarlos así durante los entrenamientos (nadie estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero los jugadores no solían cuestionar las formas de Antonio y al final habían acabado acostumbrándose) tenían partido, y como era de esperarse, las gradas del campo estaban a rebosar. Había gente de varios insitutos que había venido a verlos jugar, bien fuera para animarlos o deseosos de que perdiesen y no cabía allí ni la cabeza de un alfiler. Por suerte, los amigos de los jugadores tenían lugares especiales junto a los profesores, es decir, en las filas donde mejor se veía, y Alfred, Francis y Feliciano habían ido a mirar como le pateaban el culo al otro equipo.

Solo estaban ellos tres porque Matthew prefería mil veces el hockey (sería por haber estado tanto tiempo viviendo en Canadá), a Kiku no le entusiasmaba el fútbol demasiado y Arthur prefería perderse todos los partidos antes de _sentarse con ese gabacho cabezahueca, _palabras textuales del inglés, así que allí estaban ellos tres, agitando sus pancartas con gran entusiasmo y gritando el nombre de los jugadores con ganas, y eso que el partido aún no había comenzado.

—Feli, ¿crees que tu hermano marcará hoy? —preguntó Francis con la vista clavada en el césped a la espera de ver algo de acción— Si hace dos será el mayor goleador de la temporada

—¿Eh, qué? —Feliciano, al escuchar a su amigo hablar, levantó la vista de la pantalla de su móvil, luciendo ligeramente azorado— Ah, ve~, Lovino, sí... Goles...

Tanto Alfred como el francés fruncieron el ceño ante esa confusa respuesta.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Feli? Pareces más despistado que de costumbre —comentó el de las gafas, mirando de reojo el teléfono del castaño, alzando una ceja y quitándole el aparato de las manos antes de que pudiera protestar.— _Oh my gosh! _¡Mira esto, Francis! Se está mandando Whatsapp con el bombón alemán~

—Quoi?!—de inmediato el chico se apresuró a coger el móvil, ignorando completamente a Feliciano, que intentaba recuperarlo sin mucho éxito— Mira, ha puesto Ludwig y un corazón, que adorable. "¡Buena suerte, Ludwig!" —leyó, imitando el acento del chico mientras leía en voz alta los mensajes— "Muchas gracias, pero... ¿quién eres?"—leyó entonces el mensaje del alemán, esta vez sin un ridículo acento— Mon Dieu, no sabía que tenías su número, ¿por fin tuviste las agallas de pedírselo? Aunque parece que no le diste el tuyo...

—¡Dame mi móvil! —exigió el muchacho italiano, de nuevo siendo ignorado por el contrario— Y yo... no se lo pedí, me lo dio Antonio que sí lo tiene... Por eso no sabe quién soy —explicó, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad—

—¿Y no le vas a contestar? —apuntó Alfred, cotilleando sus mensajes también por encima del hombro del francés— Hace ya media hora de la última respuesta

—S-sí que lo voy a hacer, pero no ahora. ¡No quiero desconcentrarlo antes del partido! —se apresuró a negar el italiano, obviamente nervioso y moviendo las manos con rapidez—

—¿Seguro? —Francis lo miró con una sonrisa malvada— Porque creo que no se lo vas a decir porque te da vergüenza

—¡No me da vergüenza! Solo quiero esperar, eso es todo —mintió descaradamente Feliciano con las mejillas rojas como la salsa de tomate—

—Entonces no te importará que yo te mande el mensaje luego, ¿verdad? Es solo por asegurarme de que no cometes ninguna falta de ortografía —el francés le guiñó el ojo divertido, comenzando a escribirlo mientras Alfred sujetaba al más bajo de los tres para que no se moviera.

Por suerte para Feliciano, antes de que pudiesen acabar se oyó un gran jolgorio que indicaba que el partido había comenzado y todos los ojos se clavaron en el campo, incluidos los de Francis, que dejó el móvil a un lado para concentrarse en el juego, aunque con la mano encima para evitar que el pobre italiano lo recuperase.

Alfred rió suavemente escuchando el argumento de sus dos amigos e incluso colaborando con Francis, pues todos sabían que el chico no tenía valor para hablarle a Ludwwig, mucho menos para confesarse o invitarlo a salir. Por suerte o por desgracia, el francés tenía fama de ser un persistente celestino, y trataba de emparejar a todos sus amigos con quien a él le parecía conveniente. Eso había traído más de un problema, pues solía meterse donde no le llamaban, aunque la mayor parte de las veces salía bien y gracias a él Kiku llevaba ya dos años saliendo con Heracles, un chico griego de último año. Sin embargo, cuando se equivocaba lo hacía estrepitosamente, como aquella vez que trató de emparejarlo con Arthur y bueno... Alfred no podía negar que le hubiera gustado intentarlo, pero su mejor amigo se había negado rotundamente a la idea, alegando que sería como salir con su propio hermano. El norteamericano se había sentido profundamente dolido y hasta el momento aún tenía esa espinita clavada, pero sabía que no tenía sentido insistir con el cabezota de Arttie. A pesar de la decepcionante experencia, era evidente que a Feliciano le gustaba más el alemán que la pasta (y eso, amigos, era un gran decir) y había oído rumores de que el alemán había rechazado a varias de las chicas que le pedían salir porque su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien, uno de sus compañeros de clase... y aunque ese pudiera ser cualquiera Alfred tenía la corazonada de que era Feli a quien se refería, así que se había confabulado con el amoroso Francis para hacerle la vida imposible hacer feliz al italiano.

Mientras pensaba en esto, el chico de las gafas se mantenía concentrado en el juego, observando como la pelota iba de arriba a abajo y animando fuertemente a sus compañeros de instituto y agitando las manos, con tanto entusiasmo que acabó por golpear a la persona sentada a su lado.

—Oh, shit, lo siento much...—se quedó a la mitad de la frase al comprobar de quien se trataba. Había golpeado al mismísimo Ivan Braginsky. Una oleada de pánico le recorrió todo el cuerpo, temiendo una mala reacción por parte del profesor, pero este se limitó a sacudir su mano con la misma sonrisa amable que parecía estar permanentemente en su rostro, restándole importancia al asunto.—

—Nyet, no te preocupes, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Realmente no esperaba verlo allí, sentado a su lado, pues ni siquiera lo había visto llegar. El hombre seguía con las mismas ropas de la mañana, pero ahora aparte de el curioso doble pendiente de su oreja había un aro plateado en su nariz.

—Por cierto, ¿no eres tú uno de los alumnos de la clase de 1º-B? -preguntó entonces, con esa voz tan suave, girando la cabeza hacia Alfred, que de verdad que quería concentrarse en el partido, pero joder, tenía a un pedazo de hombre ruso a menos de medio metro de su cuerpo y _había ideado un plan._ Así que decidió mandar a la mierda el fútbol por una vez y concentrarse en el profesor. Después de todo, era su oportunidad.

—Sí, así es... Soy Alfred Jones, un gusto —se presentó el chico con facilidad, extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora—

—Bueno, trataré de recordarlo entonces —aseguró el ruso sin cambiar de expresión, envolviendo su mano con la propia guanteada, dándole un firme apretón de manos.—

El chico no sabría decir si aquello era un buen comienzo en su plan o no, porque a partir de ahí no supo qué más decir. Normalmente, tenía facilidad con las palabras, pero esta vez estas no parecían fluir para decir algo ingenioso o simpático, y tal vez eso tenía que ver con que el profesor adjunto tenía los ojos violetas, _y quién coño tenía los ojos violeta, eso era completamente pertubador y... sexy. _¿Serían lentillas? Porque no lo parecían.

Sintiéndose un poco nulo, Alfred volvió a concentrarse en el partido justo en el momento en el que su equipo marcaba el primer gol, así que se levantó a celebrarlo como todos los demás. Francis entonces le miró con curiosidad, pues había notado su distracción, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, avisándole que le explicaría más tarde con un gesto, mientras Feliciano, sin enterarse de nada, gritaba el nombre de Ludwig, que era quien había marcado, a voz pelada.

El partido terminó con un fantástico 5-2 a favor del equipo de los _Tomates, _así que el campo se fue vaciando lentamente mientras los aficionados se iban a celebrar. Para eso de las ocho, allí solo quedaban los jugadores y Alfred, Feliciano y Francis, que se habían quedado para felicitar a Antonio y a Lovino, el gemelo de Feli. En ese mismo instante Francis perseguía al italiano, que corría a velocidades sorprendentes cuando quería, por todo el campo, pues mientras estaba distraído había logrado recuperar el móvil y no estaba dispuesto a volver a perderlo. Finalmente, había logrado atraparlo, así que lo llevó con los jugadores, que en ese momento estaban en pleno proceso de cambio y dejó al italiano a punto de desangrarse por ver a los hermanos Beilschmidt sin camiseta, mientras él se tiraba a los brazos del sudoroso Antonio para estrujarlo y Alfred se limitaba a darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Lovino, que parecía a punto de matarlo (aunque al final se limitó a tirarle de la oreja a su hermano por no prestarle atención).

—Oh, mon chéri, habéis jugado tan bien -alabó de forma zalamera Francis, tocándole el culo sin ninguna clase de pudor y ganándose un tortazo por parte de Toño.

Era bien sabido por todo el instituto que aparte de ser un gran celestino, el francés era un maravilloso amante y un picaflor, que se iba con todo el que le interesase y que no tenía reparos en nada. Antonio, que era su mejor amigo, era quien mejor lo sabía, pues solía sufrir de primera mano los abusos de aquel _manoslargas, _que parecía tener una malsana obsesión con su trasero.

—Muchas gracias, Francis—suspiró algo resignado el capitán mientras el rubio se frotaba la mejilla con ojos llorosos.—

Lovino, por su parte, estaba hablando con su hermano en rápidos susurros, con gesto serio y en italiano, mientras ambos echaban pequeñas miradas al pequeño de los alemanes, que se sentía terriblemente observado pero sin saber por qué. La conversación terminó con un capón en la cabeza de Feliciano, que comenzó a lloriquear y un más que confundido Ludwig por la mirada que su compañero de equipo le estaba echando, como si quisiera verlo muerto. Por suerte, antes de que esa fulminante mirada se encargase de hacerlo arder en las llamas del infierno, uno de sus compañeros salio de las duchas, indicando que había un hueco libre y el alemán no desaprovechó la oportunidad de huir.

—Chicos, ahora iremos a celebrar, ¿verdad? —preguntó entonces Alfred, con esa sonrisa animada que tanto le caracterizaba, mirando a sus amigos—

De repente el aire se llenó de palabras de duda, vacilaciones y excusas.

—Bueno, en realidad... —comenzó Antonio, rascándose la nuca— Yo estoy destrozado, hoy aparte del partido tuve un examen y no he dormido casi, así que prefiero irme ya a casa... Otro día os acompañaré, Al

—Yo no puedo ir —se excusó entonces rápidamente Francis con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios— He quedado con una bella dama y no puedo dejarla desatendida, un caballero no hace eso

—Claro, porque tú eres un caballero obviamente —murmuró el español entre dientes de forma bastante sarcástica, ganándose un palmetazo en el culo—

—Ah, yo no puedo tampoco —suspiró Feliciano agachando la cabeza— Lovino está enfadado conmigo y no creo que sea conveniente tocarle mucho más las narices...

—Dudes! Sois unos aburridos, ¿de verdad que ninguno va a salir hoy? Después de ese partidazo...

—En serio, Al, otro día será —se volvió a disculpar el de los ojos verdes, revolviéndole el pelo al pasar por su lado para meter la equipación sudada en la bolsa de deporte.

—Bueno, qué se le va a hacer... Muermos —se quejó el americano, encogiéndose de hombros.—

Uno a uno, los integrantes del equipo se fueron marchando a casa, ninguno con ganas de marcha después del agotador partido que habían tenido. Los hermanos alemanes fueron los primeros en marcharse, aunque Gilbert hubiera querido quedarse un rato más charlando con Antonio acerca del golazo que había logrado meter en el último minuto, pero Ludwig le había recordado que tenía un examen el viernes y no podía perder el tiempo. Lovino los siguió, con Feliciano, que parecía genuinamente asustado, de la mano. Por último, Alfred también se largo, un poco mosca porque ninguno había querido salir con él pero comprendiendo sus motivos para no salir.

Al final solo quedaron Antonio y Francis, y en el mismísimo momento en el que el último jugador desapareció, el francés rodeó al otro con sus brazos, estampándolo contra una de las paredes antes de comenzar a besarlo con ganas. El capitán jadeó un poco, pero aquello no interrumpió el contacto de sus bocas, y en cuanto se repuso de la sorpresa, respondió a sus avances, succionando el labio inferior del rubio, deliciosamente tierno y suave entre sus dientes. Para cualquiera que los hubiera encontrado de esa forma, aquello hubiera supuesto tan solo una ligera sorpresa, pues de alguna manera, todo el mundo que se les acercaba podía notar esa tensión sexual que surgía entre los dos con el más mínimo roce.

Era bien sabido que al francés le gustaba beneficiarse a todos los que estaban en su radio de influencia, pero con Antonio siempre había sido diferente. Desde siempre le había gustado tenerlo cerca, pero no de esa forma descuidada con la que trataba a todo el mundo, sino de manera casi posesiva, con un celo difícil de comprender, aunque, después de todo eran mejores amigos. Aún con ese estatus, siempre habían parecido una pareja: estaban todo el día juntos y de alguna manera una parte del cuerpo de uno siempre estaba tocando otra parte del cuerpo del otro, se abrazaban, se decían cosas cariñosas y cada vez que uno u otro conseguía pareja estaban de un humor de perros difícil de aguantar. Por eso, ninguno que no los conociera bien podría asegurar al 100% que entre ellos no había nada, e incluso los que tenían más cercanos, como Gilbert, Feliciano o Alfred eran incapaces de negar que nunca estarían juntos.

—Mierda, Francis, podrías haberte esperado a que llegásemos a mi casa, los vestuarios apestan —se quejó Toño en cuanto el otro le dio un momento para respirar, mientras deslizaba una mano por su mejilla barbuda—

—Es que no he podido contenerme, mon chéri, sabes que me vuelves loco—susurró el rubio acercándose a su cuello y comenzando a lamer y mordisquear por el lugar, una sonrisa traviesa instalada en sus labios—

—Ya, ya... Como aquel muchacho de tercero, o aquella chica del instituto de al lado o...—comenzó el español con el evidente timbre de los celos en su voz, aunque algo distraído por las acciones del francés—

—Mais non, Antonio... —se quejó Francis entonces, pasando su nariz por la zona mordida y causándole un escalofrío al moreno— Sabes de sobra que cada vez que digo esas cosas lo hago por aparentar... Je t'aime..

Y eso bastó para eliminar el ceño fruncido del chico y que de nuevo se lanzara hacia esos irresistibles labios.

Si hubiese llegado medio minuto después, Alfred hubiera pedido el autobús, y hasta dentro de dos horas no salía otro hacia la dirección en la que vivía, así que mientras se sentaba en el único asiento libre de todo el autobús, se sintió una persona afortunada. Al menos, hasta que se dio cuenta de al lado de quién iba sentado.

—Oh, hola, Jones —saludó Braginsky, sacándose uno de los auriculares de la oreja, y el norteamericano pudo oír la base de lo que fuera que estuviera escuchando, fuerte y pesada—

—Hola, profesor —devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo porque de nuevo estaban demasiado cerca.— ¿Usted también usa el transporte público? —preguntó de forma casual, tratando de entablar una conversación que arreglase el desastre durante el partido—

—No creo que debas llamarme profesor, no lo soy realmente... —musitó el hombre luciendo ligeramente confundido y ladeando, lo que Alfred encontró terriblemente _adorable. _Pero, ¿desde cuándo un hombre de ese tamaño y con esas pintas podía ser considerado adorable?— Ah, sí, por desgracia aún no tengo coche, todavía dependo de mi familia para vivir y no quiero darles demasiados gastos extra...

Ese comentario le hizo recordar al chico que el hombre en realidad no era mucho mayor que él. De hecho, parecía llevarle unos cinco años, seguramente acababa de terminar la carrera, lo cual era curioso, pues normalmente nadie lograba tan rápido encontrar trabajo o siquiera meterse a prácticas.

—¿Y cómo lo llamo?—preguntó con cierta esperanza, ¿aquella sería su oportunidad de volverse más cercanos? De sus notas dependía todo aquello— Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Pues no estoy seguro... —esa respuesta le produjo a Alfred una ligera decepción— Y tengo veinticuatro años —respondió el ruso, pronunciando las r con ese acento tan marcado—

El menor asintió con la cabeza, y de nuevo ese silencio incómodo volvió a extenderse entre ellos, pues Alfred volvió a distraerse por culpa de Ivan, cuyas manos jugaban con el borde de su blanca bufanda, y su piel casi podía confundirse con la tela de esta. ¿Y cómo demonios era alguien _tan pálido_? ¿Seguro que no era un vampiro? Después de todo, los vampiros eran rusos... ¿o eran rumanos?

—Puedo preguntarte algo, er... Alfred, ¿Verdad?—el muchacho asintió, estremeciéndose porque su nombre pronunciado con esa cadencia sonaba extrañamente atractivo— ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Nikolai? —y podría haber jurado ver pánico en los ojos de Ivan al formular la pregunta, pero eso parecía altamente improbable, porque después de todo, Ivan daba más miedo que casi todas las personas que Alfred hubiera conocido—

—No, la verdad es que no me suena de nada...

—Oh, bueno, es natural, él es algo menor que tú, aún está en secundaria... Él... Es mi hermano —explicó el profesor enterrándose un poco más en su bufanda—

Aquella nueva información sorprendió ligeramente al norteamericano, que nunca había visto a nadie parecido a aquel hombre en su instituto, ni por asomo. De inmediato, la curiosidad le picó.

—¿Su hermano? No creo conocerlo, de haber visto a alguien que se pareciera a usted lo recordaría, de seguro —aseguró y luego se puso rojo hasta las orejas, porque aquella frase podría ser malinterpretada de muchas formas— Quiero decir que... usted es alguien particular... ¡No quiero decir que sea raro! —bueno, un poco raro sí que era— Es que... er...

Entonces Braginsky dejó escapar una animada carcajada al verlo tan apurado, y el sonido era completamente encantador, al menos a los oídos de Alfred.

—Tranquilo, entiendo a lo que te refieres, Alfred Malen'kaya —el chico lo miró confuso ante aquella palabra, pero no se esforzó por darle explicación— Sé que no tengo las pintas de un profesor, pero no creo que eso importe si tu verdadera vocación es enseñar, ¿verdad? Pero ese no es el punto... lo que quiero decir es... Verás, Nikolai... Él es estupendo, de verdad, pero... es algo problemático —de nuevo, sus manos retorcieron los bordes de la bufanda— Se mete en líos y luego no es capaz de salir solo de ellos, y yo no puedo intervenir si quiero trabajar aquí... Tú pareces un buen chico, así que... ¿Es mucha molestia que te pida que cuides de él? Sé que no debería pedirle esto a un alumno, pero de verdad que estoy preocupado por él...

Y Alfred vio la oportunidad de su vida en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? Con esa petición, ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse mucho, estaba seguro de que el profesor consideraría hablarle bien de él a Mr. Greenleaf si cuidaba de su baby little brother.

—¡No se preocupe, profesor! Quédese tranquilo que yo cuidaré bien de él, después de todo, _I'm awesome_ —aseguró sin pizca de vergüenza, porque el ego de Alfred era tan grande como el trasero de un elefante—

Ante el arrebato del muchacho, la perenne sonrisa del profesor creció, pero de una manera completamente _no escalofriante, _y eso logró que el estómago del norteamericano hiciera cosas extrañas.

—Bol'shoye spasibo, Jones —el ruso parecía genuinamente contento y Alfred supuso que aquella era su forma de darle las gracias... o algo así— E insisto, no me llames profesor... Mira, hagamos una cosa... Ya que te he pedido este favor, creo que ya tenemos un poco más de confianza, así que llámame simplemente Ivan, ¿sí? Bueno, no en clase, pero si nos encontramos otras veces dime por mi nombre

—Sure! Entonces Ivan, cuidaré de tu hermano —comentó de nuevo el chico, probando a tutearle—

El autobús se detuvo justo en ese momento en una de las paradas, justo la anterior a la de Alfred, y el ruso se levantó entonces, echándose la mochichila que había llevado todo el trayecto sobre las piernas al hombro.

—Bueno, Alfred Malen'kaya, creo que esta es mi parada. Nos vemos mañana en clases —se despidió, tranquilamente moviendo su mano hasta bajar por las escalerillas, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche—

El bus se puso de nuevo en marcha y Alfred se acomodó en su asiento, sintiéndose completamente afortunado, y agradeciendo por un momento no haberse ido de fiesta con sus amigos esa noche.

_**Bueno, bueno, aquí llego con el segundo capítulo~ Han pasado ya varios días, y aunque aún no estoy segura de con cuánta frecuencia debería actualizar, no quiero haceros esperar mucho después de todos los maravillosos reviews que he recibido 3 Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, aunque no mucho, y la verdad, me ha costado terminarlo... ¡Maldita inspiración!**_

_**Como veis ya hay algo más de acción, además de centrarme en otras parejas... He prometido GerIta y FraIn, no solo AmeRus, así que aquí estoy, cumpliendo mi palabra. 3 No me digáis que no son monos :3**_

_**Por otro lado, espero que la situación y la personalidad de Ivan no parezca demasiado OoC, me esfuerzo para que eso no pase, pero no quiero ponerlo como lo ponen en todos los fics, como si fuera un psicópata acosador, porque eso me molesta bastante. Rusia no es solo un psicópata (?) Y Alfred... bueno, Alfred es un niño chico aún (?) Al menos su plan está funcionando~**_

_**Ahora sí, contestando a los reviews:**_

**y****olandachiku:** Ivan es asmdkasmdkasm el chico de mis sueños, qué puedo decir (?) Y Alfred siempre está un paso adelante, o eso se cree él e_é ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Eirin Sieg:** Aww, muchas gracias por el comentario, primeramente~Al menos no has tenido que esperar un mes, solo unos cuantos días, no quiero dejar a mis lectores abandonados.

Supongo que el estilo de Ivan no es del todo Pastel Goth, pero sí que le quedaría completamente bien en realidad el fic se llama así por un fanart que encontré de estos dos con Ivan con esa clase de ropa y asmdmakmd. Y por tu petición, tengo otra página donde subo, pero ahora mismo solo tengo los que están en mi cuenta de FF subidos.

**TheAwesomeJul:** muchas gracias por el comentario 3 Ah, el RusAme, por desgracia, es escaso, y en español todavía más ;; me alegro que te haya gustado lo suficiente el mío como para comentar y querer seguir leyendo, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado mucho u_ú


	3. Favores

Por fin era el día más esperado de la semana para los estudiantes: viernes. El viernes era un buen día para todo el mundo por varios motivos, no solo porque era el último día antes del maravilloso fin de semana, sino que además en la cafetería servían pizza (la única comida que no parecía querer salir andando del plato o ser radioactiva), no podían castigarte por la tarde (más que nada porque ningún profesor quería quedarse con una panda de macarras cabrones que les harían la vida imposible) y además, las clases terminaban una hora antes. Gracias a eso los estudiantes solían ir más animados a clase, y para una persona que solía estar de buen humor la sensación se multiplicaba por mil.

Mientras Arthur gruñía por la falta de sueño, apretando las correas de la mochila a sus hombros, Alfred caminaba con una enorme sonrisa a la primera clase y Feliciano, unos pasos más atrás, trataba de no quedarse dormido mientras andaba.

—Uh... No es por quejarme, pero pareces más contento que de costumbre, Alfred —comentó el inglés, mirando aquella enorme sonrisa que el de los ojos azules llevaba.

—¡Claro, es que lo estoy! —aseguró el chaval levantando el pulgar como señal de ello— Hoy es un día increíblemente perfecto y...

—Está nublado y hacen 4 Cº —apuntó Feliciano, hundiéndose un poco más en su abrigo.

—Bueno, ese no es el punto —se apresuró a decir Alfred, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado— Lo importante es que es viernes y... —su rostro se transformó en una divertida mueca idiota, entre felicidad y otra cosa que Arthur tenía poco interés en averiguar— Y mi plan está yendo a las mil maravillas

—¿Te refieres al plan en el que te conviertes en el amigo del alma de tu sexy profesor ruso y este te pone el único diez que vas a oler en tu vida?

—Exactamente —exclamó el americano con alegría y como por obra y gracia del destino justo por delante de ellos pasó el susodicho sexy profesor ruso, logrando que esa horripilante mueca en el rostro de Alfred empeorase.

—My God, disimula un poco —pidió el inglés, sintiendo vergüenza ajena (y asco) del otro, tapándose la cara para no tener que mirarlo.

Por suerte para el inglés y el resto de personas inocentes que no tenían por qué sufrir con la cara del rubio, la campana que anunciaba que ya era hora de entrar a clase sonó y todos se apresuraron a meterse en sus respectivas aulas. La primera asignatura del día era Trigonometría, así que los dos chicos se sentaron juntos al fondo de la clase.

—Entonces... Quiero enterarme, Alfred... ¿Qué locura has hecho ya para que tu plan esté funcionando?

—Pues verás, Ivan —comenzó, haciendo énfasis en su nombre, logrando que el inglés frunciera el ceño— me ha pedido que...

—Señor Kirkland, señor Jones... Sé que no les interesa mucho mi clase, pero por favor, no crean que por ello no tienen que prestar atención —ambos dieron un brinco al escuchar la voz sarcástica del profesor Collins dirigida hacia ellos, y como a ninguno de los dos le iba especialmente bien en esa asignatura se pusieron rectos, mirando al frente.

—Te lo contaré todo en el descanso —prometió el de los ojos azules antes de sacar su libreta y comenzar a apuntar números, todos demasiado confusos para él.

Nikolai Braginsky parecía, en un principio, inofensivo. Con quince años, su aspecto llamaba bastante la atención, pues era larguirucho y pálido, como un personaje de una película de Tim Burton, aunque su rostro todavía conservaba ciertos rasgos infantiles y probablemente eso era lo único que evitaba que fuera tan escalofriante como su hermano mayor, o al menos así lo creía Alfred, que lo observaba desde la otra punta del patio.

El chico en cuestión estaba completamente solo, escondido (o así lo creía él, al parecer) detrás de una columna, y observando algo (o a alguien, desde aquella distancia no podía decirse) con atención, mientras sacaba fotos con la cámara de su teléfono móvil.

—Así que "Ivan" te ha pedido que vigiles y cuides a _eso_ -constató Arthur mirando al chico desde su punto en el patio, obviamente poco convencido de ello.

—Yeah! No creo que sea muy difícil, parece inofensivo —mintió Alfred, que estaba tratando de ganar confianza para acercarse al precoz acosador en potencia... sin saber lo que se le estaba por venir, obviamente.

Tomando aire, e ignorando al inglés, que le recomendaba no exponerse tan directamente a esa evidente fuente de peligro (porque joder, ese niño tenía un aura que gritaba que era mejor no acercársele mucho), paso a paso, se colocó al lado del chico y tocó su hombro.

—¿Tú eres Nikolai Braginsky? —preguntó colocando la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

—Sí... —los ojos del menor se estrecharon hasta hacerse dos finas rendijas y Alfred vio que aunque eran azules, tenían cierto tono violáceo, decidiendo en ese momento que entonces los de Ivan no eran lentillas— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —preguntó con cierta agresividad.

—¡Soy Alfred! —se presentó alegremente el rubio sonriente— Verás, tu hermano me ha pedido que te eche una mano si necesitas algo alguna vez...

—¿Mi hermano? ¿Ivan? —preguntó, y en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo que le produjo un acceso de pánico al norteamericano

—Ese mismo, me ha comentado que tenías problemas con algunos matones...

—¡Yo no tengo ningún problema con nadie! Solo con esos malditos perros que se acercan a mi _brat_ sin mi consentimiento. Ivan. Es. Mío. Se casará conmigo cuando sea mayor...

Aquello arrancó un escalofrío de terror al rubio, que se colocó bien las gafas con un gesto de incomodidad.

—Pero... Ivan es tu hermano... —le recordó con un poco de miedo por lo que pudiera decirle.

—¡¿Y eso qué más da?! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Y él me amará! No hay barreras en el amor... —parecía tan convencido que Alfred no tuvo corazón (ni huevos) para decirlen cuan equivocado estaba, así que no queriendo tentar a la suerte colocó una mano en su hombro, de manera conciliadora.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, el amor es el amor, no puedes elegir a quien amas... —admitió el mayor, decidiendo no meterse mucho en el extraño síndrome de Edipo del incestuoso quinceañero.

—V-vaya... Es la primera vez que alguien parece estar de acuerdo conmigo... —Nikolai parecía genuinamente sorprendido y agradado por este hecho, así que lentamente una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aunque se borró casi de inmediato, al divisar a su hermano en una escena peculiar.

El propio Alfred y más de la mitad del patio estaban mirando fijamente todo o que pasaba: mientras el señor Greenleaf hacía su guardia durante el descanso, vigilando que ninguno de los chavales hiciera nada peligroso ni ilegal, Ivan lo acompañaba, dándole charla al anciano y probablemente siendo instruido. En eso estaban cuando de repente uno de los chicos de segundo año los detuvo un instante, todo sonrojado y con algo en las manos, algo que había resultado ser una carta de amor.

—P-por favor, léala... u-usted me gusta m-mucho... -confesó el chico antes de salir corriendo hacia su grupo de amigos, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del profesor adjunto, que estaba ligeramente sonrojado, y el color rojizo de sus mejillas destacaba increíblemente con su piel de papel.

—¡Vaya, parece usted muy popular! —exclamó el anciano, golpeando su hombro con una risa jocosa, mientras el otro se guardaba la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera.

Alfred, que había contemplado toda la escena tan sorprendido como el resto de sus compañeros, dirigió entonces la mirada a Nikolai... y si él había sentido una molesta punzada de celos al ver aquella escena, entonces el menor parecía dispuesto a matar a alguien por eso mismo. De hecho, para evitar que eso mismo ocurriese tuvo que sujetarlo fuerte del brazo, impidiendo de esa manera que comenzara a perseguir como un loco al chico y... bueno, a saber qué podría ocurrir si lo atrapaba.

—¡Suéltame! ¿¡Quién se cree que es, pensando que mi _brat_ puede corresponder su mugroso amor infantil?! —chilló Nikolai, tratando de apartarlo a golpetazos que, hay que reconocérselo a Alfred por haber aguantado estoico, eran bastante fuertes.

—Cálmate, por favor —pidió agarrándolo como pudo, finalmente medio abrazándolo contra su pecho, haciendo que en las mejillas del ruso se encendieran como hogueras.—No puedes ser así —lo regañó, aunque algo temeroso de lo que pudiera hacer.— Ese... pobre desgraciado... solo ha visto lo maravilloso que es tu hermano, al igual que tú y por eso ha hecho eso.

—¡Todo el mundo lo desea! ¡Incluso tú lo deseas! —acusó señalándolo con el dedo y una mirada asesina—Debería matarte

—What?! No, no, yo no deseo a Iv... el profesor Bragisky, prometido —se llevó una mano al pecho, casi jurándolo (aunque fuese una mentira cochina).—Solo que... él me ha pedido que no deje que te metas en problemas y eso voy a hacer —explicó Alfred muy convencido, mirando con decisión al chico frente a él— Después de todo... I'm the hero!

Había tres cosas que nadie sabía de Lovino: la primera era que, debajo de toda esa fachada de mal humor y un comportamiento que dejaba mucho de desear, solo había un chico inseguro que quería protegerse del mundo.

La segunda, estaba enamorado odiaba profundamente a Antonio, y quería que dejara de ser el capitán del equipo porque le desconcentraba durante los partidos tenía una cara muy estúpida y le daban ganas de vomitar.

Y la tercera era era que, a pesar de lo mal que se llevaban y lo mucho que se gritaban a veces, él realmente quería a su gemelo más que nada del mundo y por lo tanto quería a veces era demasiado sobreprotector con él. No era su intención, simplemente pasaba que si veía algo que pudiera herir potencialmente a su hermano trataba de alejarlo de ello, y si eso no funcionaba (cosa rara, porque tenía los mejores métodos para convencerlo, como por ejemplo, tirarle de la oreja o darle collejas) solo quedaba apartar el peligro de su camino, por más que pudiera suponer un peligro para sí mismo.

Justo en esos momentos se sentía en una situación como esa: el gilipollas de Feliciano se había enamorado de aquel estúpido alemán cabezacuadrada que probablemente sería nazi o algo así, y eso no podía ser. ¡Aquel tipo no le convenía para nada! Seguro que sería una horrible persona que le haría daño, porque ya lo conocía de los partidos: apenas hablaba con nadie, y era tan frío y sieso... tan correcto, como si se creyera mejor que los demás. En su opinión, seguro que el maldito Beilschmidt tenía un palo metido por el culo, por eso ni siquiera tenía sentido del humor... No como su hermano, que aunque no le caía bien, podía llegar a ser ligeramente divertido (no es que el fuera a admitirlo nunca).

En un principio, había tratado de convencer a Feli de que lo de que le gustase ese no era buena idea, que debía buscarse uno mejor, que había muchísimos peces en el mar. Peces más atractivos e inteligentes y con mejores músculos... Pero su hermano no había querido atender a razones, decidiendo que no era justo lo que estaba haciendo y que debería apoyarlo y tratar de que acabaran juntos. Esa pelea la tenían casi todos los días, y aunque Feliciano era débil y un llorica, también tenía sus trucos, y el muy capullo mordía si hacía falta. Así que viendo que no podía hacer nada por alejar a su hermano de Ludwig Beilschmidt, tendría que asegurarse de que ese imbécil no se acercara a él.

Acababan de terminar el entrenamiento en horario matutino, justo antes de entrar a clases, porque estaban en época de exámenes y necesitaban tiempo en las tardes, así que todos se estaban duchando y preparándose para el día que estaba por venir. Y fue saliendo de la ducha cuando Lovino decidió atacar, pensando que estaría demasiado vulnerable medio desnudo como para hacerle nada.

—Oye, tú, _vaffanculo_ —comenzó directamente, queriendo dejar clara la antipatía que sentía hacia él a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo y ser ambos titulares, no cayendo en cuenta de que probablemente el rubio no entendería el insulto en italiano— Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Ahora, Vargas? Tengo que... —comenzó, señalando su estado actual, en semi-desnudez, cubierto solo por una toalla blanca alrededor de las caderas y gotas de agua cayendo por esos abdominales dignos de ser usados para lavar ropa interior femenina, en los que Lovino _no se fijó en absoluto_.

—Sí, ahora, bastardo patatas —le dijo de mala gana— Verás, no te creas que no conozco a los de tu tipo, que vais por ahí con la cabeza alta y fingiendo ser mejores que los demás. Solo eres un _stronzo di merda_, así que más vale que no te acerques a mi hermano, capicci?

El alemán, sintiéndose bastante amenazado, tragó saliva, aunque él no era un tipo que se asustase tan fácilmente. Lo único que lo mantuvo callado ante esa provocación tan fuera de lugar fue la mención del otro gemelo Vargas, y ante el simple pensamiento de este sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo bastante evidente que Lovino malinterpretó como rabia contenida, sonriendo con suficiencia al pensar que había logrado irritarle.

—No sé qué crees que pasa entre Feliciano y yo —bufó Ludwig, rezando porque no se notase el nerviosimo en su voz— Pero sea lo que sea que pienses, estás equivocado. Apenas lo conozco, solo estamos juntos en algunas clases y...

—No me importa, Beilschmidt, solo quiero que no lo mires, no le hables, no le respires ni entres en su campo de visión. Estoy seguro de que tienes malas intenciones para con él.

—Oye, eso no es cierto, solo somos conocidos y él...—trató de decir el rubio en tono conciliador, sin comprender el arranque del italiano. ¿Acaso él sabría de su... secreto?

—¡Que no me importa,bastardo! Lo único que me importa es que no te le acerques. Él es demasiado para ti.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más Lovino se colocó una camiseta blanca y ya completamente vestido, salió de los vestuarios, satisfecho con su buena obra.

Antonio estaba... ¿cómo decirlo? Tan celoso como para matar a alguien. Bueno, no es que no estuviese acostumbrado a los continuos intentos de Francis de ligarse a todo lo que se moviese, pero eso no quería decir que eso le hiciera ni puta gracia. En esa ocasión, el rubio estaba hablando tranquilamente con Matthew, el gemelo de Alfred, apoyado sobre su pupitre mientras llegaba el profesor a clase, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y acariciándolas mientras lo miraba a los ojos. El tímido Matt estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, sonriendo tontamente, pues era un hecho que al chico le gustaba bastante. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía enfadarse con el más joven por ceder a los avances del capullo de Francis, porque no sabía que estaban saliendo, sino se alejaría de él. Matt era un buen chico.

Ante esta perspectiva, solo podía pagar su rabia con una persona, el francés ligón. En cuanto se sentó a su lado, lo fulminó con su verde mirada, apretando el puño sobre el pupitre.

—¿No es adorable? —preguntó mirando hacia el canadiense con un suspiro, ganándose un pellizco en el brazo— ¡Ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¿Tú por qué crees? —gruñó Toño, volviéndolo a pellizcarlo— ¡Deja de ligar con todo el mundo!

—Pero Antonio, tengo que darle a mis admiradores el cariño que se merecen

—Matthew no es tu admirador, le gustas, _capullo _—bufó el moreno— Y eso me molesta. Mucho.

—¿Acaso estás celoso, _mon amour_?—preguntó entonces Francis, moviendo las cejas repetidamente, ladeando la sonrisa

—¡Pues claro que estoy celoso! Eres mi... mi... mi mejor amigo... —consiguió decir, sonrojándose ligeramente

—_D'accord_... Tu mejor amigo, entonces... —fue entonces el turno del francés de enfadarse, haciendo una mueca y cruzándose de brazos— Resulta entonces que ahora los amigos se besan en los vestuarios, y tienen sexo y...

—¡Ya sé que no! Puede que no seamos _solo_ mejores amigos... Y por eso mismo no me gusta verte ligar con otro... ¿Entiendes?

Los ojos azules de Francis se suavizaron y su mano buscó la del otro para apretarla, entrelazando sus dedos con cariño.

—Excuse moi, chéri, sé que esto no es fácil para ti... —Bonnefoy suspiró mientras la preciosa sonrisa de Antonio volvía aparecer, notando esas típicas mariposas en el estómago que solo él lograba hacer aparecer.

Por suerte, todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado apuntando fórmulas químicas para notar los jugueteos de sus manos debajo de la mesa.

—¡Vamos, Alfred! Muévete o perderemos el autobús —lo regañó Matthew, tirando del brazo de su hermano hacia la salida del instituto, pero su hermano no parecía por la labor.

Parecía preocupado por algo, mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien, y eso extrañó al otro, pues era viernes y normalmente lo único que quería Alfred esos días era salir corriendo de vuelta a casa y ponerse a jugar a los videojuegos hasta las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Te pasa algo, Al?—preguntó temiendo que se hubiera puesto enfermo o algo peor.

—¿Eh? Oh, no, no, estoy bien... Es solo que...

—Oh, Jones, que alegría verte, pensé que ya te habrías ido —ambos adolescentes se giraron al escuchar esa suave voz, tan suave que causaba escalofríos.

—¡Oh, Iv... Profesor Braginsky!—exclamó Alfred con algo que parecía sospechosamente alegría al ver al ruso y eso provocó que Matt frunciera el ceño de manera completamente reprobatoria. ¿Desde cuando se alegraba su hermano de que un profesor lo detuviera a punto de marcharse a casa? ¿Y había estado a punto de llamarlo por su nombre?

El mayor se quedó mirando a los hermanos, probablemente notando el parecido y con un tono curioso ensanchó la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que preguntaba:

—¿Este es tu hermano, Jones?

—¿Eh? —Alfred estaba en tal estado que parecía haberse olvidado por completo de Matt, pero por suerte este estaba acosumbrado—Ah, sí, él es Matthew, mi gemelo —lo presentó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y el pobre solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, es un placer —el profesor adjunto alargó a la mano hacia el semicanadiense y con cierta timidez, Matthew respondió al apretón, mientras Ivan seguía hablando—Sí que os parecéis, aunque tú eres más mono —dijo con sinceridad aplastante, logrando que las orejas del menor se pusieran del color de los ojos de Gilbert Beilschmidt y Alfred boqueara indignado— Y ahora, si no te molesta demasiado, me gustaría robarme a tu hermano un momento, tengo que comentar con él algunas cosas... de clase

—Oh, no, no... —susurró, completamente azorado, con esa tímida voz suya—Pero... el autobús...

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso, yo lo acompañaré a casa, por lo que comprobé ayer no vivimos demasiado lejos

Luciendo poco convencido, Matthew asintió y se despidió con la mano del profesor y su hermano, suspirando por tener que irse solo a casa. Ivan, por su parte, encaró al chico restante, que aún parecía en estado de shock por el desprecio hacia su persona, lo que le provocó una leve risa.

—Alfred, ya que te estoy robando tiempo de descanso y ya es la hora de almorzar... ¿Comerías conmigo? Invito yo.

Mientras sujetaba fuerte la hamburguesa, Alfred se sentó en un poyete, subiéndose la cremallera de la chaqueta que llevaba para protegerse del frío y miró de reojo a Ivan, que jugueteaba con su ensalada, a la que miraba con ojo crítico.

—Debiste haberme dicho que eras vegetariano cuando te dije de ir al McD, hubiéramos ido a otro sitio... —se quejó el más joven con un suspiro antes de darle un bocado a su comida, sintiéndose un poco mal por ello.

—No importa, después de todo me estás haciendo un favor... —el ruso sonrió con cierta calidez mientras pinchaba un tomate cherry y se lo llevaba a la boca, haciendo una mueca de asco inmediatamente después—Que asco de ensalda...

El rubio fue incapaz de no reír, divertido al ver esa cara por parte del profesor, que parecía siempre tan feliz. En realidad, podñia decirse que era una contradicción andante, vestido de negro siempre pero con esa alegría que parecía desprender... Y Alfred no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo no encajaba bien en todo eso.

—Por eso te decía que tendríamos que haber ido a otra parte —Ivan volvió a negar, dejando la ensalada a un lado.

—En realidad no me importa mucho no comer, esto es solo una excusa... Verás, tengo que pedirte otro favor —confesó, apartando la mirada, algo avergonzado al sentir que se estaba aprovechando de un alumno— Nikolai... realmente has hecho un buen trabajo, sabía que podía contar contigo y eso me alegra inmensamente... pero al parecer ha sido demasiado buen trabajo porque... resulta que a Nikolai... le gustas—explicó mientras sus mejillas pálidas se coloreaban con el color de la vergüenza

—P-pero... ¿no le gustabas tú?—murmuró el norteamericano con un deje de pánico en la voz. Aquellas no eran buenas noticias precisamente.

—Bueno, sí... —el ruso dirigió sus ojos violáceos al suelo, luciendo algo apesadumbrado— Ha decidido que como yo no cedo a sus avances... probará con algo más accesible. Y has sido el elegido, Alfred

—¡Pero yo no quiero salir con él! ¡Está loco!

—No hables así de él, es mi hermano —lo reprendió Ivan, mordiéndose luego el labio— Solo se encariña muy rápido de la gente, y de forma muy extrema... Entiendo que no te guste, Nikolai es muy... Nikolai, pero, ¿podrías darle una oportunidad? ¿Por mí? —pidió entonces el profesor, mirándolo de forma suplicante y... mierda.

—E-esta bien —Alfred apartó la mirada, ruborizado, y para disimularlo un poco fingió limpiarse los cristales de las gafas con la manga de la chaqueta

—¡Muchas gracias! Te lo compensaré... Pídeme lo que quieras y, si está dentro de mis posibilidades te lo daré encantado

No era justo... ¿por qué tenía que ser tan... asquerosamente adorable? Si daba miedo... Por desgracia, su cuerpo no parecía pensar igual y a cada segundo que pasaba lo veía más atractivo, allí, feliz y agradecido, comiéndose su ensalada con un poco más de alegría. Quién sabe si fueron las hormonas, que Alfred estaba un poco desesperado o que las estrellas estaban alineadas en la posición correcta, pero antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlo, la boca de Al produjo palabras, y vaya palabras.

—Entonces acuéstate conmigo.

**Pues nada, por fin traigo el tercer capítulo. Me ha costado más escribirlo... ¡maldita poca inspiración! Y encima me ha quedado corto, pero en fin... Por lo menos comienza la acción, lentamente~**

**Voy a ser sincera, Lovi me pone de los nervios, pero no creáis que lo odio w Es solo que es demasiado malhumorado, kkk Y supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta de que Nikolai es Bielorusia xD Es tan mona esa criatura**

**A los comentarios:**

**yolandachiku:** muchas gracias por comentar, como siempre~Y haha, no, no te preocupes por Alfred, no perderá ningún miembro vital para sobrevivir, o al menos eso espero... Con Ivan nunca se sabe (?)

**TheAwesomeJul:** ah, siento si no te agrada, pero es que a mí el FraIn me gusta mucho mucho, es amor u/u pero claro que puedes pedirlo... Tenía pensado algo de PruCan, pero no me desagrada la idea del PruMano... Debe de ser como el GerIta pero con más gritos (?) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :3

**Pues nada, espero que sigáis leyendo y ya sabéis, dejad review y alimentad mi corazoncito (?)**


	4. El comienzo de los problemas

Gilbert se consideraba a sí mismo un tipo afortunado. Puede que sus notas no fueran las mejores, y que hubiera repetido un curso y sus padres estuvieran increíblemente enfadados con él porque ya debería estar en la universidad, pero tenía un hermano que era genial (aunque demasiado serio a veces, pero lindo como el solo, aunque no era algo que le pudiera decir a Ludwig si quería conservar su preciosa nariz en el sitio donde estaba), jugaba demasiado bien al fútbol (por favor, si es que era completamente _awesome_) y tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo (aunque últimamente Antonio y Francis pasaran demasiado tiempo juntos y compartiendo secretitos como un par de marujonas).

El caso es que el increíble albino era una persona agradecida, y por eso mismo cuidaba las cosas que le hacían sentir así de increíble, llegando al punto de ser agresivo si no podía protegerlas como era debido. Iba a todos los entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol incluso cuando sabía que era demasiado increíble como para tener que entrenar, trataba de que Toño y Francis no se molieran a palos cada vez que uno de ellos conseguía pareja (¿por qué mierdas no decidían ser pareja de una vez? Parecían tontos) e intentaba de que su _bruder_ no tuviera problemas con nadie.

Esto último era lo más fácil, porque Ludwig era una persona tranquila, y aunque algo fría, también resultaba intimidante, por lo que los problemas no iban a buscarlo, ni mucho menos él se los buscaba. Sin embargo, de repente había surgido... algo. O más bien alguien, alguien que parecía estar dándole problemas de alguna clase a su querido _bruder_, y Gilbert había hecho lo posible por averiguar de qué se trataba, descubriendo entonces lo que medio sabía gracias al cotilla de Francis, que a su menor le gustaba cierto italiano idiota amante de la pasta. Bueno, aquello era fantástico a la par de asombroso, pues su _bruder _nunca había mostrado ninguna clase de simpatía ni a mujeres ni a hombres y el increíble Gilbert empezaba a preocuparse de que fuese asexual y nunca descubriese los placeres del sexo ni de la vida en sí.

Con esta nueva y maravillosa información, había comenzado la operación "_Juntar al sieso y aburrido frére de Gilbert con el bête come-spaguettis de Feliciano_", nombre cortesía de Francis y que se basaba básicamente en... eso, en hacer que esos dos palurdos enamorados acabasen juntos, algo que en un principio no había parecido muy difícil, pero... ¡JA! Estaba dando más problemas de los esperados.

En primer lugar, apenas se veían, porque solo compartían una clase de muchas y así era imposible que se conocieran bien el uno al otro, y los intentos porque tuvieran citas acabaron siendo él llevando a su hermano a rastras al cine y Antonio logrando que Lovino le hiciera el enorme favor de prestarle un ratito al adorable Feli para ver una película, y luego ambos se habían marchado, dejándolos solos en la sala del cine, sentados uno al lado del otro y solo un cartón de palomitas y un refresco para compartir. ¿Cómo pudo aquello haber salido mal? Nadie lo sabía, pero a partir de aquel día... bueno, Luddy y Feliciano habían dejado de hablarse, y aquello lo había trastocado todo.

Y entonces, para añadirse al estrepitoso fracaso de la cita arreglada, se unió el gruñón gemelo de Feli (de quien no voy a añadir los motes dedicados por el francés y el alemán porque no son aptos para los tiernos ojos de mis lectores (?) que había amenazado, ¡amenazado! (¿cómo se atrevía ese maldito hijo de... la loba capitalina* a hacerle eso a su preciosísimo hermano pequeño? ) a Ludwig con que no volviera a acercarse a Feliciano... ¿Por qué demonios ese maldito bastardo metomentodo tenía que intervenir en esa hermosa relación inexistente? Además, ¿qué mierdas pasaba con ese carácter? Gilbert estaba seguro de que solo necesitaba un buen polvo, uno que le arreglase un poco esa manera podrida de ser.

Curiosamente, al comentárselo a sus dos amigos, ellos, los malditos cerdos malvados pervertidos, decidieron que bueno... ya que tanto quería ayudar a su hermano, alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿y quién mejor que el amoroso hermano mayor que haría lo que fuera por Luddy?

Y de repente la vida de Gilbert Beilschmidt dejó de ser tan asombrosa y genial, porque ahora... ahora tenía que conquistar a Lovino Vargas y... bueno, follárselo. Menuda perspectiva de futuro.

La encantadora risa de Ivan rompió el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos dos, y mientras Alfred se apresuró a darle un enorme mordisco a su hamburguesa y así evitar tener que contestar inmediatamente si el ruso le preguntaba algo, pero éste solo continuó riéndose como si hubiese contado un chiste buenísimo.

—Oh, Alfred, eres tan divertido —un par de carcajadas se le escaparon antes de poder hablar del todo normal— Casi... casi me lo creo.

Bueno, bien, si el americano hubiera sido una persona inteligente, le hubiera seguido el rollo, riéndose con él de la misma manera y luego restándole importancia a un tema que, en primer lugar, nunca debería haber pasado por su mente, pero... bueno, no podemos culparlo por lo que hizo a continuación. Imagina que eres un adolescente varón de diecisiete años. Bien, ahora imagina que has tardado un poco más que el resto de tus amigos y compañeros en desarrollarte y que hasta hace un año no has pegado el estirón y hasta entonces eras un poco enano y esmirriado. Imagina también que siempre has estado en los cómics que en el sexo hasta que tus amigos decidieron enseñarte una película porno y desde entonces no has parado de masturbarte y querer tirarte a todo lo que se mueve. ¿Puedes imaginarte que a esa terrible ecuación se le añade que ahora estás medianamente enamorado de tu sexy profesor con cuerpo sexy y mirada sexy y estilo sexy y acento sexy que además parece estar acercándose a ti y queriendo ser tu amigo? ¿Y hemos mencionado ya que hasta el aire que tu profesor respira es sexy? Entonces, creo que si has podido imaginar todo eso comprenderás que a lo mejor, Alfred no estaba pensando precisamente con el cerebro de arriba al decir:

—Pero es que lo decía en serio.

La sonrisa divertida de Ivan se mantuvo unos segundos más antes de disolverse por completo en una seriedad absoluta que nunca antes imaginó encontrarse en el rostro del profesor adjunto.

—Alfred... —vocalizó muy lentamente el ruso, y la r de su nombre se quedó atascada en su lengua unos segundos, haciendo todo el proceso innecesariamente obsceno para el adolescente— ¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo?

El rubio tuvo al menos la decencia de sonrojarse como una colegiala, desviando su mirada azul del contrario mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para expresarse. Por desgracia la lengua nunca había sido su fuerte, así que de su boca solo salió un torpe balbuceo.

—Verás, es que yo... y tú... soy virgen y quiero... y tú eres tan sexy que _my god_... ¡por favor no me odies! —chilló en un breve acceso de pánico.

Ivan se pasó una mano por la cara, mirando hacia el cielo, como pidiendo repentina ayuda y tiró de su bufanda nerviosamente, o al menos eso supuso Alfred por la manera en que jugueteaba con sus flecos, al mismo tiempo tratando de sacarse el esmalte de uñas negro que llevaba puesto, y eso descolocó al menor... ¿Por qué parecía tan inquieto cuando obviamente iba a...? De repente cayó en cuenta de algo... y es que el ruso se lo estaba planteando de verdad, con las mejillas sonrosadas como manzanas, destacando en su nívea piel, y removiéndose en el sitio, evidentemente incómodo, y si eso no era lo más adorable del mundo Alfred no sabe lo que lo sería. Por un momento incluso se le pasó por la cabeza abrazarlo, pero estaba seguro de que aquello no era la mejor idea, y ya había hecho lo suficiente por aquel día, eso estaba claro.

Por fin, Ivan pareció poner sus ideas en orden, mirando a Alfred directamente a los ojos, luciendo a decir verdad bastante serio para una persona que está sonriendo a cada rato.

—Tienes un par de huevos pidiéndome algo así... —murmuró el mayor en voz tan baja que el americano tuvo que aguzar el oído para escucharlo realmente— Y, ¿sabes? No te digo que no me gustaría, eres adorable... —y con eso, alargó la mano para acariciar lentamente la mejilla de Alfred, que se estremeció hasta el tuétano— Pero no puedo, eres menor y hasta dentro de dos meses mi alumno... Y no pienso arriesgarme a perder este trabajo por nada del mundo.

Finalmente dejó caer la mano que mantenía en la suave mejilla, que ni siquiera tenía sombra de barba y recuperó su sonrisa, aunque de forma algo tétrica, pues aquella curvatura de labios tenía algo que hizo que el americano se encogiese de terror en el sitio.

—Así que por favor, Jones, no vuelvas a pedirme nada de eso si no quieres que la relación ligeramente amistosa que estamos construyendo se torne en algo poco agradable para ambos, _da_?

El chico asintió con todas sus ganas, al borde de las lágrimas, de repente comprendiendo muy bien lo que había sentido Evans aquel primer día de clases.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, tus padres deben de estar preocupados por ti —dijo finalmente Ivan, volviendo a su sonrisa normal y tirando el resto de su ensalada a una papelera que había por allí.

Alfred quiso explicarle que sus padres estaban separados y que su madre ni siquiera estaba en casa, que no se preocupase por eso, pero las palabras no le salían, porque estaba verdaderamente acojonado. Y sin embargo, mientras lo seguía hasta la parada del autobús en completo silencio, se dio cuenta de que incluso eso era demasiado sexy para su bien.

—Estaba pensando... ¿Quieres venir a cenar hoy a mi casa? —preguntó Francis aquella tarde de viernes, después de tres rondas de sexo salvaje en la cama del español, paseando los dedos por el pecho desnudo de Antonio en una pequeña caricia— Mi madre va a hacer _bouillabaisse_, te prometo que la que ella prepara es la mejor del mundo

—Me parece una idea cojonuda —admitió el contrario adormilado por las atenciones recibidas, sonriendo como un idiota— Dame... media hora para que vuelva en mí —pidió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándole en la mejilla, repasando las marcas hechas en la cremosa piel del francés con los dedos, con una secreta satisfacción de que estuviese marcado como _suyo_.

—Siempre tardas tanto... ¿Tan fuertes son los orgasmos que te doy, _mon amour_? —preguntó con tono jocoso el francés, ganándose una fuerte palmada en el culo.

—¡Sabes que no es eso! Solo soy sensible —susurró Antonio algo avergonzado antes de acariciar la zona golpeada con cariño a modo de disculpa.

—Que sí, _bête_, que era una broma —se quejó Francis con un puchero en los labios, un puchero que para su amigo pedía ser besado a gritos, así que pronto estuvieron enzarzados en una pelea de lenguas y labios y dientes que no parecía querer terminar pronto.

—¡ANTONIO! ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO HAS TIRADO LA BASURA?

Bueno, ahí se acababa su momento burbuja de jabón color rosa; los gritos de la madre del español los sacaron a los dos de su estado de _sexo-por-cuarta-vez-en-una-tarde_ y este se apresuró a vestirse a toda prisa solo para bajar corriendo, completamente despeinado y hecho un desastre.

Mientras Francis se vestía, no pudo evitar sonreír por la tonta excusa que había puesto su amigo (¡Lo siento, mamá, me estaba echando la siesta con Francis y me acabo de despertar!), suspirando luego un poco. Los padres de Antonio _sabían_ que él era homosexual y lo aceptaban completamente... ¿acaso entonces no sería fácil para ellos comprender que Francis y su hijo eran pareja? Seguro que sí. Y sin embargo, el propio Toño no lo aceptaba, no quería admitir que la manera en que se trataban era la misma manera en la que dos amantes lo harían, con besos, abrazos, citas y más citas y sexo.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía quejarse, sabía que una parte de las razones del hispano para no reconocer lo que su relación era se debía a que el propio Francis no había salido del armario aún. Criado en una familia profundamente católica, era difícil que el francés encontrase valor para confesarle a sus progenitores su condición sexual, mucho menos una relación formal con su precioso Antonio... y en el fondo, ambos temían que si finalmente aquel secreto saliese a la luz, Francis no pudiera volver a verle...

Sus pensamientos algo depresivos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el moreno regresó a su cuarto, viéndolo todavía a medio vestir, con la camisa con apenas unos botones abrochados y sin pantalones.

—Si crees que puedes provocarme quedándote así, al menos deberías esforzarte en quitar la expresión de atontamiento de tu cara, barbitas —exclamó Toño tirando un poco de algunos vellos de su rostro con plena intención de molestarlo.

—_Putain_! Antonio, sabes que no soporto eso —exclamó el francés apartando la cara de una manera exageradamente dramática.

—Pues date prisa, que quiero comerme la bouill... bull... lo que sea de tu madre— el rubio rió ante las dificultades del español con su idioma, tapándose la boca.

—¿Sabes que eso ha sonado fatal, _chérie_? —preguntó con una sonora carcajada, ganándose una colleja.

—Eres un capullo, Francis —gruñó Antonio, cruzándose de brazos, pero de inmediato se suavizó cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su prieta cintura y un beso fue depositado en su nuca.

—_Je t'aime_ —susurró aquella voz que tanto adoraba... y como siempre, no pudo devolver aquellas palabras..

La mente de Feli estaba hecha un desastre, un desastre peor que la invención de la comida inglesa o que la falta de pasta. Se suponía que al día siguiente tenía un examen de Dibujo Técnico, y su cabeza debería estar más concentrada en dibujar de manera correcta una maldita línea recta que en... en el idiota de Ludwig Beilschmidt, pero su cerebro no colaboraba con él la mayoría de las veces, así que por qué iba a ser ahora la excepción.

El italiano se encontraba completamente frustrado, y es que... de verdad, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Había estado tan cerca, _tan cerca_ de conseguir a Ludwig... y se le había escapado.

Aquel día en el cine... había sido una evidente trampa, pero había estado tan emocionado por poder estar a solas con él que ni siquiera había logrado enfadarse con Antonio. La película era una de esas comedias románticas que tanto parecían gustarle a su madre, y sin embargo él las detestaba por el poco argumento que tenían, y de repente se había vuelto en una conversación con el alemán acerca de estas, porque al parecer tenían algo en común. Y durante la hora y media que pasaron sin mirar a la pantalla, se fueron conociendo más de lo que habían logrado en las pequeñas conversaciones en clase o los saludos a la salida o los gritos de ánimo en los partidos de fútbol, y Feliciano ya no tuvo dudas de que le gustaba aquel chico más de lo que nadie le había gustado en la vida, y durante un momento creyó que el rubio había sentido lo mismo por la manera en que lo miraba, en que se inclinaba hacia él y pronunciaba su nombre. Por la forma en que sonreía cuando apenas lo había visto sonreír cerca de su hermano, así que mientras los créditos finales aparecían en pantalla y las luces se encendían, él lo había besado.

No podemos llamarlo un beso oficialmente, apenas había sido un roce rápido y tímido de labios, un choque torpe provocado por la vergüenza y las ganas que había dejado a Feliciano con ganas de más y a Ludwig con la cara roja como un tomate, pero antes de que pudiera explicarse o decir nada, el alemán se había levantado y se había marchado sin decir nada, dejándolo atrás confuso y abandonado. A partir de entonces ni siquiera lo miraba en clase y eso era bastante doloroso para él, pero tuvo que resignarse. Después de todo, había sido su culpa por apresurarse, pero eso no le quitaba la desazón ni el sentimiento de soledad que sentía desde entonces.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, tratando de quitarse esos ojos azules de la cabeza y por fin se rindió, sacando un blog y dibujando al alemán por enésima vez.

Aquel lunes, Alfred se arrastró fuera de la cama como alma en pena. Desde la estupidez que había salido de su boca el viernes no se había sentido bien consigo mismo, y aunque el profesor le había asegurado que no pasaba nada, él no estaba tan seguro de eso. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? ¿Por qué había hablado con la polla y no con el cerebro? ¿Acaso tenía trece años? No, no los tenía, apenas le faltaban unos meses para ser adulto, y el año que viene iría a la universidad, pero ¿cómo se suponía que se iba a convertir en un hombre adulto si ni siquiera sabía mantener cerrada su enorme bocaza come hamburguesas?

Suspirando, se metió en la ducha, y se enjabonó tentado a intentar ahogarse con el grifo o comerse la pastilla de jabón a ver si se intoxicaba, pero finalmente dejó la idea a un lado, decidiendo que tenía que empezar a enmendar sus errores, y para ello debía comportarse como una persona madura. Por una vez dejó de lado sus camisetas de Los Vengadores o de cualquier super héroe o cómic y se puso ropa más de acorde a su edad, e intentó dominar esa maraña de pelo que él denominaba cabello engominándoselo y haciéndolo hacia atrás, aunque no hubo forma de que aquel mechón rebelde y puntiagudo se uniese a los demás.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, Matt ya estaba allí, comiendo cereales y medio dormido, pero en cuanto lo vio la leche se le fue por el otro lado y por poco muere ahogado, así que su hermano tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarlo a recuperarse.

—¿Q-Qué demonios? ¡Alfred! Mamá, Alfred tiene fiebre —comenzó a gritar Matthew hasta que su gemelo le tapó la boca, casi ahogándolo de nuevo en el proceso.

—Chssit. ¿Por qué llamas a mamá? ¡No tengo fiebre!

—¿Entonces por qué llevas eso puesto? —preguntó, tratando de no hacer conjeturas rápidas que tuvieran que ver con alienígenas.

—Pues porque...—Alfred trató de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas sin mucho éxito y su hermano frunció el ceño.

—No me digas que es por ese profesor... Bragasly...

—¡Braginsky! Ivan Braginsky —casi chilló, luego dándose cuenta de que había sonado muy exagerado y el pobre Matthew solo se levantó de la silla y se fue al salón a ver la tele, decidiendo que aquellas cosas no podía digerirlas recién despierto.

El coche de su madre se detuvo frente a la puerta del instituto y ambos chicos se detuvieron a besarla con cariño antes de bajarse. Llegaban sorprendentemente, con unos minutos de sobra, así que Alfred y Matthew se quedaron en la puerta, esperando a que alguno de sus amigos llegase para entrar juntos de una vez a las clases.

Un par de minutos después, llegó Arthur, al que casi le da un microinfarto con las pintas que se traía el americano.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Se ha golpeado en la cabeza esta mañana? —le preguntó a Matthew.

—No lo sé, creo que tiene un virus...

—¡Eh, que os estoy escuchando! —exclamó Alfred, poniéndose rojo y ajustándose las gafas con molestia.

—Anda, vamos dentro antes de que llegue algún matón y decida que eres carne de cañón —suspiró el inglés tirando del brazo de Alfred y Matthew se apresuró a seguirlos.

Si se hubieran quedado solo unos segundos más en la puerta, todos hubieran visto como Ivan Braginsky se bajaba de la moto de un desconocido y se despedía de él con un corto beso en los labios.

_*La loba capitolina es el símbolo de Roma y se dice que amamantó a Rómulo y Remo, los fundadores de la ciudad. En latín, la palabra lupa se puede traducir por loba y por puta, así que bueno, ya sabéis lo que le está llamando indirectamente Gil a Lovino (?)_

**Y por fin traigo capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? De nuevo, es algo corto, pero necesito ir más lentamente, además que en este capítulo he estado barajando varias ideas posibles... pero al final me he decantado por una e_e**

**Como podéis ver, he accedido a la petición popular y finalmente habrá un poquito de Prumano porque tengo que mimaros xD**

**Siento decir que esta vez no contestaré a los comentarios porque estoy un poco cansada ;; (aquí son las ocho de la mañana casi) pero si eso trataré de editar luego y dejaros las respuestas que os merecéis ^^ **

**Disfrutad~**


	5. Desánimo

Puede que Alfred no hubiera llegado a ver la escena de la moto, pero eso no quería decir que nadie la hubiese visto. De hecho, para las diez de la mañana no había ni una sola persona que no supiera de la noticia, y eso incluía, por supuesto, al americano y su grupo de amigos.

—No sé que esperabas, Al —trataba Arthur de consolar a su amigo, que estaba tirado sobre el pupitre, con la cara enterrada entre los brazos y no hacía más que lanzar patéticos sonidos parecidos a quejidos de desesperación— Era de esperarse que no le interesase estar contigo, supones un riesgo muy grande para su trabajo.

Alfred levantó la vista hacia el inglés, la furia impresa en sus ojos azules y una mueca de enfado pocas veces avistada en ese rostro infantil.

—Claro... Por eso tú también me rechazaste, ¿verdad? —espetó con amargura, subiéndose las gafas que tenía medio colgando— Suéltalo ya, Arttie, soy un crío y por eso no soy lo suficientemente bueno, ni para ti, ni para Ivan ni para nadie...

Arthur hizo una mueca, pues el comentario le había pillado por sorpresa. Toda su cara expresaba la preocupación que sentía por su mejor amigo, pero no sabía qué decir. Le hubiera gustado dar una explicación a por qué lo había rechazado, una que hiciera que el contrario no se sintiese tan mal consigo mismo, pero sabía que aquel no era el momento adecuado, no podía ahondar más en la herida, así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer... y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rubios y ahora engominados de su mejor amigo, mientras se preguntaba qué podía hacer por él. No es que el inglés fuese precisamente una persona que supiera dar excelentes consejos sentimentales.

Por suerte, antes de que pudiera decir nada que estropease más el humor de Alfred, Antonio y Francis llegaron al aula, cabe destacar que entrando por la puerta como si fueran los Men in Black, con estilo y unos aires de superioridad que hacía suponer que habían encontrado la cura del ébola... como mínimo.

—Deja al _garçon_, inglés de tres al cuarto —ordenó Francis, apartando al nombrado de un empujón— ¿No ves que tus horripilantes cejas le hacen llorar?

En ese momento Arthur podría haberle rebanado el cuello al maldito gabacho, y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que tenía un futuro demasiado prometedor como para acabar en la cárcel. Además, tenía que admitir que él era una patata en los asuntos del corazón, mientras que el francés... bueno, era la única virtud que poseía.

—Vamos, vamos, Al... ¡No te puedes rendir a la primera de cambio! ¡Tienes que luchar por el _amour~_! —exclamó, y Arthur podía jurar que tenía brillitos al estilo anime en los ojos, lo que le dio unas terribles arcadas.

—¿Pero qué le hago? Él tiene pareja y ya me ha dicho que no quiere nada conmigo... solo ser amigos.—explicó quejumbrosamente el americano, ganándose una estupenda colleja por parte del contrario.

—¡Luchar por el _amour~_, he dicho! —gritó el barbudo, y Antonio decidió que ya era hora de intervenir.

—Lo que quiere decir...—comenzó el español estampándole una mano en la cara mientras hablaba con una radiante sonrisa en la cara— Es que no puedes dejarlo pasar, Al, querido. Tú nos contaste que se lo había planteado... Eso quiere decir que tienes posibilidades... ¡y si existe una posibilidad se lucha por ella!—exclamó entusiasmado, golpeando repetidamente su mano contra la cara de Francis.

—Tal vez tengas razón y sí que tenga una oportunidad...—se planteó Alfred mientras el francés lloriqueaba por lo bajo, lamentándose por su bella cara.

—Pues entonces deja esa cara tan larga... Francis y yo tenemos un plan...

Arthur se preguntó con amargura por qué habrían nacido aquellos dos.

—¿Sabéis, chicos? En mi asombrosa opinión, deberíais dejar de meteros en la vida de los demás —propuso Gilbert a sus dos mejores amigos una vez el plan le fue expuesto, porque aunque no formase parte de este, eran unas lechuzas de cuidado y no eran capaces de guardarse nada para ellos.

—¡Pero Gil! El _garçon_ necesitaba ayuda, ¡no podíamos dejarlo en la estacada! Menos yo, que soy un dios del _amour~_

—El dios de los maricas, querrás decir —susurró Toño por lo bajo ganándose un merecido pellizco en el culo.

—Marica pero por ti, _mon chére_ —replicó Francis guiñándole el ojo.

Gilbert los miró con cara de trauma y probablemente ligero asco.

—¿En serio que no estáis saliendo? Porque os conozco, sois tan cabrones que probablemente llevéis juntos desde que os conocéis y por dar por culo no habéis dicho nada solo por confundir al resto del mundo —se quejó al alemán con cierto aire dramático, logrando que los dos adquiriesen cierto color rojizo pues había estado sorprendentemente cerca de acertar.

—¡No estamos juntos! —exclamaron los dos a la vez, haciendo que Gilbert alzase una ceja de manera incrédula y se largase bastante mosqueado, murmurando por lo bajo que por qué alguien tan asombroso como él tenía que aguantar a ese par de idiotas.

Cuando se marchó, la cara de Antonio era todo un poema de pena y arrepentimiento.

—Francis... ¿Deberíamos decírselo? Es nuestro mejor amigo... —dudó el español con la mirada gacha, como un niño al que acaban de pillar haciendo algo malo.

—Eso es decisión tuya... En primer lugar, fuiste tú el que decidiste no decirle nada a nadie... Además, también es decisión tuya que no estemos saliendo, Antonio.—la voz del francés era seria e incluso algo cortante.

Aquel tema era siempre delicado y ponía de los nervios a ambos chicos, pero sobre todo a Francis. ¿Qué más daba si sus padres eran los únicos que no lo sabían? Él quería estar con Antonio, quería que fuese suyo... quería escuchar un puto "_te quiero_" de sus labios, aunque fuese por una vez, y se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad.

—Pero Fran... —susurró el español, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes, que centelleaban con ese doloroso brillo que siempre tenían cada vez que hablaban del tema, sabiendo que él también tenía parte de la culpa— ¿Y si...?

—Y si, y si, siempre "y si". Sé que tienes miedo de que no vaya en serio, de que si mis padres se enteran no me dejen verte, ¡pero eso no es así! Te lo he dicho doscientas veces, _je t'aime_, Antonio, y quiero estar contigo... Eres tú el que no se atreve a arriesgarse a hacerse daño, pero no te importa hacerme daño a mí.

Y dichas esas palabras el rubio, tal como hacía unos minutos su amigo, se marchó, con la cabeza alta y su coletilla bamboleándose por la rapidez en sus pasos, una mueca amarga decorando su rostro, pensando entonces que Gilbert tenía razón... no deberían meterse en los asuntos de los demás cuando no eran capaces de solucionar los suyos propios.

La clase concurría de manera pacífica, o al menos, de la manera más pacífica que podía ocurrir mientras estaba Ivan allí, tomando notas con su cara de niño entusiasmado y su club de fans mirándolo con aire soñador a lo lejos, probablemente tejiendo jerséis de apoyo a Ivan y el tipo desconocido de la moto. Tan solo ante el simple pensamiento de este, una vena de la frente casi le estalla a Alfred, apretando su lápiz (que por cierto, no estaba usando para nada) hasta hacerlo crujir, y solo entonces paró, porque era el único que tenía y no deseaba romperlo.

El ruso no lo había mirado en todo el día, incluso aunque se lo había cruzado varias veces por los pasillos, y ahora estaba completamente enfrascado en su cuaderno cuando normalmente le sonreía o miraba de vez en cuando durante las clases, cuando el profesor Greenleaf comenzaba a divagar con detalles históricos aburridos y sin importancia ninguna. Eso lo ponía enfermo. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a ignorarlo? Después de prometerle que iba a cuidar de su hermano e incluso aceptar una cita con ese maldito psicópata... porque sí, él como buen pringado que era, había aceptado de todas formas tener aquella estúpida cita, con aquel estúpido acosador y ni siquiera pedir una estúpida compensación por ello porque era un estúpido con todas las letras, en mayúscula, negrita y de neón.

Inspiró aire por la nariz, tratando de relajarse, pensando en lo que había dicho Antonio. Tenía que llamar su atención como sea, hacerle ver que era irresistible para que se diese cuenta de lo que había dejado escapar y recuperarlo, pero eso era muy fácil de decir y muy difícil de hacer. ¿Cómo llamar la atención de una persona que por sí la acaparaba completamente? Además, Ivan parecía bastante centrado en sus cosas normalmente, y ahora más que se notaba dispuesto a ignorarlo.

—Señor Braginsky, ¿querría pasar a explicar esto? —preguntó entonces el profesor, y el ruso asintió de momento, levantándose y arreglándose la bufanda.

—_Da_, por supuesto... —carraspeó un poco, preparando su voz antes de comenzar a hablar de un tema al que Alfred ni siquiera se molestó en prestarle atención, demasiado distraído por la forma en que movía la boca y lo entusiasmado que se le veía de poder dar el la lección, mientras los alumnos lo miraban atentos, cada uno por diferentes razones.

El americano entonces se dio cuenta de que era la hora de actuar, que allí en mitad de clase podría llamar su atención, y había demasiada gente mirando como para que fingiera que no existía. Levantó la mano, un aire desafiante en sus ojos cuando dijo:

—Perdone, ¿podría volver a explicarlo? Es que no me he enterado...—pudo ver que los hombros de Ivan se tensaban ligeramente al escuchar su voz, pero no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y repitió lo que acababa de decir, un poco más lento.

Sin embargo, no es como que fuera a dejarlo pasar ahí. Cada pocos minutos le pedía de nuevo que le explicase a qué se refería con lo que decía porque no llegaba enterarse, viendo como se ponía de los nervios.

—Perdone, ¿podría...?

—¡_Nyet_! —probablemente lo dijo sin pensar, en un tono de voz demasiado alto para su dulce timbre, y el grito sacudió a toda la adormilada clase, cansada de las preguntas de Al.—¿Tiene algún problema de oído, señor Jones? —se apresuró a decir, intentando arreglar su arranque— Tal vez debería colocarse más adelante.

—Mis orejas están bien, lo que pasa es que usted no sabe explicarse —espetó, y por fin Ivan alzó la mirada, clavando sus ojos violáceos, entrecerrados de forma amenazadora, con los suyos azules.

Bueno, ahora estaba acojonado, como no, pero si así tenían que ser las cosas, no se iba a arrepentir de lo hecho, incluso aunque el ruso se lo comiese con patatas en frente de toda la clase. Sorprendentemente, parpadeó varias veces, negando con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse.

—Tiene usted razón, mejor que lo explique el señor Greenleaf.

El anciano había observado la escena algo sorprendido, pero asintió cuando el profesor en prácticas regresó a su asiento, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su cuaderno floreado, y Alfred se preguntó sino se habría pasado, pero de inmediato desechó esa idea como no válida. Después de todo, Ivan se lo merecía por no haberse molestado en decirle que salía con alguien...

—¿Qué demonios le habrá picado a Alfred? —se preguntaba Feliciano mientras recogía sus cosas, preparándose para la siguiente clase, sabiendo que su amigo no era tan idiota como para no enterarse de la sencilla explicación de Braginsky, pues el tema era fácil y el profesor adjunto se explicaba de forma muy clara.

Bostezó sin poder evitarlo, bastante cansado, y eso se notaba desde lejos. Ya que no había sido capaz de concentrarse, había tenido que ocupar de su tiempo de dormir para terminar de practicar, y ahora se sentía como un zombie, pálido y ojeroso, y en un estado bastante lamentable. Agarró todos sus libros, girándose y... ¡bam! Se chocó contra alguien. Sobresaltado, comenzó a pedir perdón, rezando porque no fuera alguno de aquellos matones del equipo de boxeo, pero no... era peor porque se trataba de Ludwig. Maldijo su porca miseria, agachando la cabeza para no tener que mirar a esos ojos azules que le hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando una fuerte mano lo agarró del hombro, impidiéndole avanzar.

—Espera, Feliciano... —murmuró el rubio con su fuerte acento alemán— Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar... conmigo?—preguntó, alzando sus ojos miel hacia los suyos celestes, el reproche y el dolor inscrito en ellos— Creí que ya lo habías dejado bastante claro el otro día...

Ni siquiera sabía que se sentía enfadado hasta ese momento, y quería... quería gritarle, y mandarlo a la mierda, e insultarlo como su hermano haría, pero se mordió la lengua, apretando más sus libros dispuesto a marcharse.

—No, Feliciano... —la enorme mano del germano apretó su agarre, y aunque el chico sabía que era un desastre expresando emociones, en su rostro podía leerse la incomodidad y el arrepentimiento a partes iguales, así que suspiró, rindiéndose, porque daba igual lo enfadado que estuviese, nunca le duraba, y tenía un punto suave por ese hombre.

—Date prisa, quiero repasar para mi examen...

—Verás, yo... lo siento —las palabras que salieron de la boca de Ludwig lo hicieron levantar la cabeza— ¿Sabes? Nunca me... había gustado nadie, así que... No sabía qué hacer cuando me besaste, no sé cómo van estas cosas.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?—preguntó algo molesto, aunque con el alivio extendiéndose por su interior

—Porque me daba vergüenza —como para corroborarlo, sus pálidas mejillas se encendieron como pequeñas antorchas, y el alemán apartó la mirada.—Mmm... me gustas, Feliciano.

El corazón del italiano se aceleró, latiendo a una velocidad alarmante, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, iluminándolo de una manera que Ludwig apretase las manos por las sensaciones que le causaban.

—Tú a mí también, ve~—su mano agarró la enorme mano del alemán, apretándola con delicadeza, tirando de él sin decir nada, tirando del rubio con insistencia— Vamos, quiero repasar un poco antes de mi examen. Acompáñame, ¿sí?

—Pero ahora tenemos clase...

—Venga, Luddy, no pasa nada por una. Sé de sobra que te va muy bien, los profesores no dirán nada.

Ludwig quería quejarse, decirle que él tenía cosas que hacer, pero la mirada ilusionada del otro chico se lo impidió. Bueno, por una vez que lo hiciera... ¡No, él no podía dejar sus obligaciones de lado!

—No pienso hacer eso, Feliciano, tengo que ir, es mi obligación.

Un puchero apareció en los labios del italiano, que lo miró con cierta tristeza y se encogió de hombros, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, no puedes perderte clases por mi culpa... ¡pero hoy tienes que acompañarme a casa! —exigió el italiano con un ademán infantil que resultó extrañamente seductor al otro estudiante.

—Sí —asintió, ¿acaso tenía otra opción? Después de todo, debía recompensar a Feli por hacerle sentir mal.

—Pero es una pena~Yo que quería aprovechar y divertirme un poco... bueno, da lo mismo, _ciao_, Luddy.—y sin otra palabra se marchó, dejando al alemán rojo como un tomate maduro.

Alfred quería confrontación, la más mínima aunque fuera, por eso se quedó esperando fuera del aula a que Ivan saliese después de recoger sus cosas. Por suerte para él, no tardó mucho en hacerlo, y cuando por fin apareció, los ojos amatistas se clavaron en él. Podía notar cierto enfado en ellos, pero a la vez... ¿por qué no podía leer esos bonitos ojos? ¿Qué le estaban diciendo?

—Bueno, Alfred. Espero que estés contento —dijo con su sonrisa permanente en la cara, aunque más falsa que nunca, y el tono de sarcasmo en su voz no ayudaba precisamente— Si tu intención era acabar con toda la confianza que tuviese en mí mismo lo has hecho muy bien.

Oh, vaya, aquello le había sentado como una patada en el estómago al americano. Esa no había sido su intención ni mucho menos.

—¡Solo quería que me mirases! —exclamó en voz demasiado alta, e Ivan apretó los dientes, cogiéndolo del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta algún lugar donde pudiesen hablar sin que nadie los escuchase. Lo que menos necesitaba eran rumores de que estaba saliendo con un alummno.

Por fin, decidió que el baño de los profesores era un buen lugar. No solía pasar por allí casi nadie, pues los servicios de los alumnos estaban más cerca de las aulas, y aunque estuviesen más limpios, muchas veces no había tiempo entre clase y clase para hacerse todo el camino hasta allí, así que era el lugar perfecto, o al menos, el mejor para ello.

—Ivan... —Alfred lo miró, y su voz sonaba bastante arrepentida— No era mi intención joderte... Solo quería que me prestases atención, en serio

El ruso se apretó el puente de la nariz, sin saber qué decir. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese chico tan molesto y... adorable al mismo tiempo? Lo vio allí, con la cabeza agachada y no pudo evitar tomarle de la barbilla para hacer que la alzara, acariciando su mejilla con sus fríos dedos, que ese día no llevaba cubiertos porque se había dejado los guantes en casa.

—¿Por qué me tienes que hacer esto tan difícil, Alfred?—preguntó, empujando las resbalosas gafas del chico hacia sus ojos con su mano contraria— Te lo he dicho, quiero conservar este trabajo... Tengo que sacarme estas prácticas, ¿vale? No puedo arriesgarme.

—Pero... —las cejas del rubio trataron de juntarse cuando frunció el ceño— Has dejado que todo el mundo te vea con ese tipo... delante de la escuela. ¿Acaso eso no puede afectar a tu trabajo?

El tono de voz del alumno destilaba rabia y celos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo temblorosa por las caricias que ejercía Ivan sobre su mejilla, muchas veces rozando sus dedos con los labios.

—Resulta que existe el rumor de que estoy saliendo con uno de los alumnos y eso ha llegado a oídos de los profesores. Tenía que desmentirlo de alguna manera, Alfred.—le explicó, suspirando un poco— Un amigo mío me hizo el favor, él y yo no somos nada, pero necesitaba esto para que el rumor corriese por el instituto y no pudiesen seguir diciendo que estoy con alguien de aquí.

El nudo en el estómago del menor desapareció, además de esos celos irracionales hacia la persona cuyo rostro no conocía pero que ya odiaba. De todas formas, eso no solucionaba nada. Tenía ya la certeza de que Ivan se sentía atraído hacia él, no estaba seguro hasta que punto, pero era indudable por la manera en que lo sujetaba en ese instante y sus ojos iban hacia sus labios. Tragó saliva... Si el ruso se agachase un poco, solo unos centímetros para quedar más cerca de él, no abría ningún impedimento para que sus labios se rozaran un poco, o incluso podría tentar a la suerte y darle un pequeño beso, pero eso no iba a pas—

Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida cuando los labios de Ivan impactaron contra los suyos en un beso que no fue ni corto ni suave, sino suficiente para dejarlo insatisfecho, deseando por más. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, con la respiración acelerada de la pura emoción, sin comprender, pero casi eufórico por ello.

—Esto...—dijo entonces el profesor con la voz más estable que pudo mantener— Va a ser lo único que voy a darte, Alfred. Y ahora, por favor, vete a clase.

No es que Matthew no estuviera acostumbrado a aquello, pero no por ello dejaba de molestarle. Ya era la hora de regresar a casa, por fin, pero no tenía nadie que le acompañase a casa. Antonio, Francis y Arthur ya se habían marchado, además que los lugares donde ellos vivían estaban en dirección contraria a su casa. Feliciano se había disculpado con él cincuenta veces por no acompañarlo antes de irse de la mano con Ludwig, y aunque eso le arrancó una sonrisa aún se sentía algo molesto por ello, y encima ni siquiera su gemelo aparecía para que al menos pudiera regresar con él, y es que Alfred era la peor opción, no porque no quisiera a su hermano, pero es que últimamente hablarle a él y a una patata tenían el mismo efecto, y al menos la patata se la podía comer, Alfred no le producía ningún beneficio ni a él ni a sí mismo. Aún así, como la buena persona que era -no es que se considerase a sí mismo como una, claro, eso sería considerar demasiado de su parte- se preocupaba por él y por la manera en que se comportaba en aquellos días.

Su madre decía que tenía que dejarlo en paz, que solo estaba enamorado, y ciertamente los síntomas eran parecidos a la última vez que eso había ocurrido, hacía dos años con Arthur... y por desgracia la cosa no había ido precisamente bien. Su hermano no lo había pasado precisamente bien con la experiencia de un amor no correspondido, y algo le decía, por la manera en que sus ojos no brillaban ni su sonrisa resplandecía de la manera en que siempre lo hacía, que iba por el mismo camino. Además, ni siquiera sabía quién podría ser la persona que ocupaba los pensamientos de su hermano, porque no lo había escuchado hablar de nadie que no fuera el fascinante profesor Ivan Brag... Mierda.

Las piezas encajaron en su cabeza, de la misma manera en que el rumor de que habían visto al ruso besándose con un motorista en la puerta del instituto. Bueno, eso explicaría muchas cosas, la verdad. En serio, ¿acaso no podía el idiota de su hermano buscarse alguien más a su alcance?

—¿Cómo que no vas a venir, Vanya? ¡Llevo quince minutos esperándote! No hay nadie en la puerta, podrías haberme avisado antes... Sí, sí... —Mattthew se giró al escuchar una voz malhumorada gritarle al teléfono y vio la espalda de un hombre.

Desde su perspectiva solo podía ver la parte de atrás de este. Era alto, algo más que él, y aunque estaba delgado parecía fuerte, de esa manera que solo lo son los que han sido bendecidos con ese don y no creados por un gimnasio. Estaba vestido de manera desaliñada, tan solo unos vaqueros rotos, y no tenían aspecto de que por moda, y una camisa de cuadros, de estas tan típicas de los leñadores. Incluso su pelo, largo y rubio, de un tono parecido al suyo, estaba atado en una coleta mal hecha y bastante despeinado. Con todo y con eso, no fue su aspecto lo que le llamó la atención, sino más bien su manera de hablar: la forma en que pronunciaba cada palabra y terminaba cada frase... bueno, ese acento solo podía ser canadiense, y no era como si Matthew no fuera a reconocer el acento del país en el que vivió toda su infancia y parte de su pubertad.

Por fin, el hombre se dio la vuelta, dejando una vista completa de su cuerpo y... wow. Era guapo, incluso aunque su rostro estuviese arrugado en una mueca de enfado. Desde allí podía adivinar sus ojos azules, su barbita de dos días y el piercing de su labio. Debía de tener unos veintimuchos y todo su aspecto gritaba quue podría traerte problemas si te acercabas mucho a él. ¿Y sabéis algo? A Matthew le gustaban demasiado los chicos malos.

Nunca supo lo que le llevó a hacerlo siendo tan tímido como era, pero unos segundos más tarde se estaba acercando a él. El hombre se le quedó mirando unos instantes y el menor casi quiso darse un golpe por su propia estupidez, porque ahora no sabía qué decirle. ¿Quién le mandaba a él a acercarse a ese bombón? Por suerte, antes de que abriese la boca y dijese alguna estupidez, una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro contrario.

—Vaya, vaya, así que de las Toronto Maple Leafs, ¿no? —comentó señalando la sudadera azul que llevaba puesta, y Matthew asintió aliviado al encontrar algo que decirle.

—S-sí, es mi equipo de hockey favorito—dijo, sonando como un niño de cinco años emocionado

—Entonces veo que tienes buen gusto... ¿También eres canadiense? Me suena tu acento.

—Ah, bueno... No exactamente, pero he vivido casi toda mi vida en Ottawa.—explicó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, tratando de pensar en cosas que eliminasen el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Mmm, un chico de capital entonces. Yo soy de Quebec... ya sabes, los de Quebec somos los estadounidenses de Canadá, igual de tontos pero hablamos en francés —su comentario le arrancó una risilla divertida, y su sonrisa, además de su tono de voz ronco hacían que al muchacho le temblasen las piernas.

De repente, la frente del otro canadiense se arrugó, observando su cara.

—Te pareces mucho... ¿Eres familiar de Alfred Jones?—preguntó, arrancándole un gesto de sorpresa

—A-ah, sí... De hecho, es mi gemelo, estoy esperando a que salga... Aunque a lo mejor se ha ido ya sin mí... explicó, queriendo preguntarle de qué demonios conocía a su hermano, pero no le dio tiempo a ello.

—Entonces no lo esperes más, está castigado

—¿Castigado? —preguntó parpadeando por esa información.

—Si, mi novio es uno de sus profesores y resulta que es él quien lo ha castigado... En realidad, yo también lo estaba esperando. A lo mejor lo conoces, se llama Ivan Braginsky...

Todo terminó de hacer clic en su cabeza de manera ciertamente trágica. O sea que el canadiense buenorro era el novio del tipo del que estaba enamorado su hermano. Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Matthew, mientras su estómago se encogía de manera desagradable. Era evidente que Alfred y él eran hermanos, al menos en eso de ir a por personas fuera de su alcance.

—Sí, lo conozco... —dijo bastante apesadumbrado, agarrando una de las correas de su mochila con fuerza— Bueno, si me disculpas debo regresar a mi casa, ya es un poco tarde y...

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —el hombre le corto, logrando que una vez más los ojos índigo del menor se abrieran en sorpresa— Como tú has dicho ya es un poco tarde y yo no tengo prisa por llegar a casa, así que si quieres que te acerque en mi moto...—como para asegurar sus palabras, señaló la moto aparcada unos metros más allá. ¿Y quién era Matthew para negarse?

—B-bueno, si no te importa...

—¡Claro! _On y va_, chaval... Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?—preguntó mientras se bajaba las gafas de sol y sacaba un par de cascos del compartimento del vehículo.

—Matthew Jones... ¿y usted?

Una carcajada escapó de los labios del canadiense al escuchar su nombre, una estruendosa y exagerada, algo ronca pero igualmente agradable a los oídos del chico.

—Yo soy Matthieu. Matthieu Williams para servirte, pero puedes llamarme Matt. Y ni se te ocurra volver a tratarme de usted, ni que fuera tan viejo —se quejó lanzándole el casco, que a duras penas atrapó.

Y mierda... ese maldito Matthieu le gustaba más de lo que esperaba.

Lovino sentía ganas de arrancarle el cuero cabelludo a ese bastardo alemán. No es solo que no se hubiese alejado de Feliciano, sino que encima ahora parecían más cercanos. Sin decir nada, se habían marchado los dos juntos al finalizar las clases, dejándolo atrás, y llevaba todo el camino siguiéndolos mientras por sus ojos escapaban verdaderas chispas. Ay, si tuviera un palo a mano, todo lo que le haría a ese rubio de bote...

Encima daban puto asco, así cogidos de la mano, como una parej- No. No, ese alemán cabrón no se habría atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su hermano, ¿verdad? Porque lo mataría, lo mataría con sus propias manos, eso estaba asegurado.

Ya iba a toda velocidad hacia ellos dos, dispuesto a saltar sobre Ludwig cuando un par de manos lo sujetaron de la cintura, impidiéndole avanzar. ¿Pero qué mierda...?

—Ni se te ocurra, Super Mario de pacotilla —gruñó una voz que conocía a la perfección, y Lovino no tuvo otra que girarse asustado, encontrándose con los ojos rojizos de Gilbert, que lo miraba con verdadera furia centelleando en ellos.— No te vas a interponer en la felicidad de mi hermano, que te quede claro.

—¡Suéltame, _fliglio di putana_! Verás lo que...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Gilbert lo levantó, aprovechando su diferencia de estaturas (y fuerza, cabe decir) y se lo echó al hombro.

—Tú te vienes conmigo, ya verás como se te arregla ese carácter de mierda que tienes pasando un rato con el maravilloso yo.

E ignorando los pataleos y los gritos del italiano, fue tranquilamente hacia su casa, dejando que la recién formada pareja tuviera su primera cita.

**¡Cuanto he tardado! Verdaderamente, doy asco D: Echémosle la culpa a la inspiración, que solo me viene cuando estoy ocupada.**

**Bueno, bueno, este capítulo ha estado algo más cargado... Pero el que viene... el que viene... ¡jum! Yo solo os aviso que el rating de este fic sube a M (+18), pero os dejo que hagáis vuestras apuestas, muahahahaha.**

**De nuevo, soy un terrible ser humano y como son casi las once de la mañana y aún no he dormido -mi musa es una zorra y quiso que escribiese este capítulo entero en una noche- no contestaré los comentarios. Os lo voy debiendo ;; Espero que eso no os desanime a dejar algún que otro review, que al fin y al cabo, son los que me ayudan a llevar esta historia adelante.**

**P.D: estoy enamorada de 2P!Canadá y tenía que aparecer en esta historia, lo siento mucho (?)**

**Gracias por leer 3**


End file.
